


Didn’t Read The Fine Print

by Waterrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dark Past, Far Future, First Love, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Jin Huang at the age of eighteen thought it would be fun to go to various worlds and experiencing the lives of others along with making money from it. This will be his first time earning money and having a job.Perhaps he might overcome his shyness? Well, He doesn’t have high hopes of being able to overcome this to the point of being able to have a lover. Perhaps he might gain a little bit of courage to speak up so at least his thoughts would be heard by others.However Jin Huang did not read the fine print. Each world will be a horror type of world. If he had known then he would have never agreed for he is absolutely terrified of the horror genre, but fortunately he doesn’t truly experience the extreme horror while others are not that lucky.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I first created this original work on scribble hub the name there is Didn’t Read The Fine Print [BL] and UN there just like here is Waterrain. It is not completed at all. So decided to nestle it here on ao3 (putting certains chapters all together into one chapter to make for a better read and etc along with possibly adding new stuff). A little spoiler the ML in first world is 'A Little Fox', first world lasts from chapter 1 all the way to chapter 20 on scribble hub, and I decided to put it all into 1 Chapter along with simply naming it Little Fox when putting it here on ao3 (^_^)/*

Jin Huang tried to communicate with the system, but seems like it is broken or off-line. He briefly thought about leaving a zero-star review for this broken system.

**[Don’t be hasty, Host! I was just gathering information! Please do not leave a zero-star review T.T have mercy on this poor pitiful system.]**

Jin Huang remained silent for he doesn’t want to make any promises about not ever leaving a zero-star review feedback for this system. He is being paid, but still no excuse to give him a non-functioning system.

**[Your main mission in this world is to stay alive for a week.]**

Jin Huang glances around noticing his location seems to be in a forest. He has zero experience with camping out in the wilderness. In school he always rejected the optional field trips whether it was about exploring the wild or going to other planets or going to the local hot spring.

**[You have received a bag with a few basic supplies, but those won’t last long. You would have to find the villa in this forest in order to have enough supplies to last for a week.]**

“Will the villa have people?” Jin Huang asked in a whisper and he gently bite’s down on his lips. “Do you know how many people there will be in the villa?”

**[Yes. Well, I am unsure as to the amount of people who will be in the villa.]**

Jin Huang silently decided against trying to find the villa and he plans to take his chances with living out in this forest.

**[Host going to the villa will be your best option in order to survive the week. In the villa there is a bathroom, a few soft beds, warm clothing, and plenty of delicious food.]**

“If you keep on trying to pressure to go to the villa then I’ll leave a negative 10 star feedback.” Jin Huang stated firmly and he didn’t feel shy or afraid to speak his mind to the system. After all the system isn’t a human.

**[…….I am looking after your best interest, Host T.T please have mercy. If you go to the villa then after you complete your main mission you will get a lot of money (^_^)/]**

Jin Huang opened up the bag there is a little bag of chocolate chip cookies, a small water bottle, six little napkins, a dark red hair thing, and a small opened box of Band-Aids there are only three inside of this opened box. Does this even deserve the title of ‘A Few Basic Supplies’? He zips the bag back up and gently places it onto his back.

**[Have you changed your mind? Will you try and find the villa now? It won’t take long at all to find and there will be peopl….Host what’s wrong? Ah please don’t hasty and shut me down, Host. I won’t be able to help you until the next world if you shut me down. There will be a slight punishment from shutting me dow-]**

The system was shut down by him for does not want to be distracted. Jin Huang starts walking a little bit and found a small stream. He takes the bag from his back and sets it down. Afterwards he decides to take the dark red hair thing and put his waist long golden blond hair into a low ponytail.

Jin Huang glances down at himself and then his blue eyes widen in horror. He is wearing shorts the type of shorts that are really short and the small dark red circle on his right inner thigh is showing. Quickly taking out the three band-aids. He placed one band-aid on that dark red circle while putting the other two on his left leg.

Jin Huang takes the dark red hair thing from his hair, puts it on his right wrist, and then moves some of his hair forward to cover up his nipples. His hair isn’t thin nor is it thick.

‘I wouldn’t consider this slight punishment more like heavy punishment. The system had mentioned that the villa has warm clothing, but the villa will have people and I really don’t want to be seen.’ Jin Huang thought and he plans to actively stay hidden from sight. He has always worn baggy clothing for those type of clothing feels comfortable and keeps his body hidden away from others.

Jin Huang hears a few voices, he directly hides in a nearby large bush, and forgot his bag. Glances to his right and there is a pretty little white fox. He felt a bit worried about the fox making a sound, gently grabs it, and holds the small creature by his chest. His heart pounding and hoping that he won’t be found.

“Talk about good luck there is a bag.”  
“Might be a trap.”  
“Hmm. I’ll just use a stick and carry it back to the villa so the others can check it out.”

Jin Huang was curled up, eyes firmly closed, and holding onto the fox making sure the hold isn’t too tight for don’t want to hurt the small creature. He stayed like that for several minutes until he could no longer hear them.

“Okay you can go now little fox.” Jin Huang said in a whisper and he places the fox onto the ground. Afterwards he felt a bit of pain, glances down at his right arm, and there were a few teeth marks. There was a bit of blood, but not deep. The poor fox must have felt frightened at suddenly being grabbed can’t blame the small creature. “Sorry for scaring you.”

The small white fox just stared in disbelief and Jin Huang crawls out from the bush.

“At least I know which direction to avoid. I don’t want to go to the villa.” Jin Huang muttered to himself, but the little fox clearly heard him and decided to follow this human. The fox wasn’t an ordinary fox for he is a demon fox.

Jin Huang noticed the cute little fox following him and he decided to pick up the little fox up into his arms afterwards noticing this little creature is male.

“Well I have no idea whether or not I’ll manage to live. You are such a cute little fox so soft, warm, and adorable. I could go to the villa, but I would rather die than to let anyone see me looking like this...” Jin Huang kissed the fox on the forehead. “Of course animals don’t count. Oh, little fox. My name is Jin Huang.”

Jin Huang walked around while holding the fox, glancing around, and found some mushrooms. He sits down by them and places the little fox down. He starts to reach out towards a pretty looking mushroom, but then his right wrist was lightly bitten by the fox.

“That’s not a good mushroom? Which mushroom should I eat?” Jin Huang asked curiously and the little fox bites an ugly looking mushroom while looking at the human. “Okay, I’ll eat this one. We can share it.”

The fox demon loved the taste of this human’s blood and it would be a shame for this one to die so quickly. It would be great to lock this human up, but that would have to wait until those humans in the villa are all dead and the bodies cleaned up.

Jin Huang did not fight against the suddenly sleepiness and the little fox watched as the human’s blue eyes slowly closed. The little fox transformed himself into a tall handsome young man, his silver hair going a few inches past his waist, and golden eyes staring down at the slumbering human whom he had put to sleep. A little amused smirk was on the fox demon’s lips and he used magic to have the human dressed in a long thick orange fur coat.

“Have pleasant dreams.” He said calmly and then with a flick of his right wrist made it where Jin Huang’s hair is tied in a low pony tail. The fox demon with a snap of his fingers transported himself to the outside of his villa where six humans are trapped to check on the status.

“How are the unwanted guests doing inside of my villa?” The fox demon asked and his nose wrinkled up slightly in distaste. His sense of smell is very strong, he could smell blood alas not to his taste, and sound be only one corpse.

“There were four men and two women. However one of the women is dead so there is only one woman left. She was startled by the appearance of a ghost and she fell down the stairs to her death.” The ghost replied simply to the fox demon and there was a little dissatisfied frown on the ghost’s lips. “The woman could have been saved if the man behind her had grabbed her to prevent her fall. All of those humans are rude. Too bad we can only come out at night."

Jin Huang dream started off as pleasant playing happily with his nanny bots, but after a while his dreams turned unpleasant and finding himself unable to wake up from it. The sound of a little one loudly crying sounding very frightened. The alarm sounds of numerous nanny bots. The smell of blood. The smell of death. His mind blank goes completely and there is pure nothingness.

The fox demon returned and discovered the human looking a bit lifeless. His heart skipped a bit for a moment before settling down. He checked the pulse, still alive, and noticed tear stains on Jin Huang’s cheeks. The fox demons undid the sleeping spell and he swiftly turned back into a little fox again nestling himself within the human’s arms as if he never left those weak arms.

Jin Huang opened his eyes and glanced down the little fox is still with him. He lets out a smile, kisses the top of the cute fox’s head, and it is no longer night time. To think he slept for so long despite not being in a nice and comfortable bed. Perhaps because this cute little fox is with him like a plushie? It doesn’t bother him that he is unable to recall his dreams just sometimes he wished that he knew because at times he wakes up in tears, but perhaps it is better to just never find out what happens in those bad dreams.

“Did you sleep well little fox?” Jin Huang voice was very soft and gentle when speaking to the small creature for he doesn’t want to startle the adorable little white fox. He felt his right hand being bitten by the fox. “Ah sorry for disturbing your sleep, cutie pie.”

The little fox decided to bit a little deeper for he felt a annoyed at being referred to as a ‘Cutie’. Jin Huang stands up and with his left hand poked the small fox on the belly. Then he realized he is wearing a long and thick fur coat.

‘Why am I wearing a coat?’ Jin Huang silently wondered. Perhaps it was silently provided by the system? Although the system is shut down, but perhaps it was an automatic thing. If something like this is provided then why did the system keep pushing the whole going to the villa with such determination. Maybe the system was lying and that in reality the villa is a trap. That inside of the villa it is bare and   
if someone goes inside of that villa…they would be trapped inside of it.

“I wonder if the others are trapped inside of the villa.” Jin Huang muttered to himself and he didn’t notice the small fox within his arms became a bit tense. “Maybe I’m just overthinking it?”

The little fox relaxed, closed his eyes, and lightly smacked the human with his tail. Jin Huang felt the fox's tail was very soft, warm, and pleasant.

“This fur coat is so very warm and cozy. I hope it’s not made from foxes.” Jin Huang commented and he bites down on his lips. “After all I don’t want to wear a fur coat made from your family members, little fox.”

The small fox snorted, he raised his tail again, and smacked the silly human again. Well that fur coat is made from foxes. Those foxes had dared to challenge his authority and of course he killed them. He has never considered anyone to be his family even those who were related to him by blood.

‘It’s strange that I do not see any animals around here...only this cute little fox around. There are plenty of trees, bushes, flowers, and mushrooms around here. Yet there are no bumble bees or butterflies around the flowers.’ Jin Huang thought and he heads back to the stream. ‘Is it normal for a forest to be this quiet?’

“At least you are with me otherwise I would be frightened.” Jin Huang informed the small fox before kissing him on the top of the head. “It feels a bit too quiet here.”

‘Quiet before the storm.’ Jin Huang briefly thought and he did not dare say that sentence out loud for doesn’t want to jinx himself. ‘There should be other people here too because the system mentioned other people, but perhaps the system was lying to me and trying to trick me into going to the villa. I did hear two people talking so there are people. Ah that villa must be a trap.’

“I had heard two people yesterday, but didn’t see them for I didn’t dare to look. Maybe I was hearing things and there are actually no people here. Gah just forget it.” Jin Huang groaned loudly and he lovingly hugged the little fox. “Just have to survive and at least I have such an adorable little fox with me.”

The small fox felt tempted to show his fox demon true form to this silly human, but decided against it and simply bites Jin Huang’s left wrist. Enough for a tiny bit of blood to come out and he slowly licks up the sweet tasting blood. Jin Huang doesn’t mind being bitten by the small creature for he is use to the sudden biting because he has an adorable and very fluffy cat at home who likes to lightly bite.

“My cat also licks after biting me, ha.” Jin Huang lets out a little bit of laughter and he glances down at the little fox within his arms. “Don’t worry I’m not comparing you to a cat. A cat is a cat and a fox is a fox, okay.”

Inside of the villa there was an on-going discussion as to how to handle to coprse for it was rotting. It would be risky to burn the body for what if the house burns down. It would a bit cruel to cut up the coprse like an animal and burn the pieces bit by bit on the stove top. They had tried asking their systems for help, but they all recieved a simple message 'Handle the corpse with care otherwise at night a very vicious ghost will show up'.

If Jin Huang was there he would quietly suggest carefully putting the corpse into a bed and tucking her in along with closing her eyes to make her seem like she is just resting, but he was not there in the villa. He is absolutely terrified of the horror genre, but that doesn't mean he would treat dead bodies with disrespect. He is shy and lacking in courage, but with certain things he would be willing to do his very best to speak even if said voice is quiet yet firm. However in his school life those certain things never popped up.

In the end they decided to fill one of the bathtubs with cold water and put the coprse in there along with locking the door behind themselves. They all went to take a nap for last night was tiring and decided against asking their systems 'Was it the correct choice to put the corpse in the bath tub' for they figure they wouldn't get an answer from it so why bother asking not to mention they are tired. If they had asked then they would have been told 'Bad choice for her body will become bloated and very ugly thus making her ghost vicious to the max'. 

Jin Huang arrived at the stream, he placed the little fox down to his right side, and knelt down. His eyes staring down at the stream and no sign of any fish or anything else inside of it. He picks up the little fox, stands up, and starts following the stream all the way to a lake. No sounds of any fish or anything else inside of it.

‘Maybe in this world the only living animal is a small fox.’ Jin Huang thought and he gently rubs the fox’s soft white fur. ‘Poor little one must be so lonely being all by himself.’

‘Why is he crying?’ The fox demon was confused, he looked at the lake, and then he frowned to himself. ‘Does he find this lake to be so ugly that he sheds tears over it. Should I destroy the lake?’

“It will be okay. I’m here, little fox. You won’t be lonely anymore.” Jin Huang whispered and a few tears fell onto the small white fox. He wonders what will happen to this little fox once he is gone or perhaps he will be forgotten by this small creature. Well it would be best if he were forgotten then the fox wouldn’t know what it would be like to have someone around thus wouldn’t feel sorrow about it.

“I wonder if you find it boring here.” Jin Huang muttered to himself and then kisses the fox on the cheek. The fox demon felt a bit stunned being kissed on the cheek and briefly wondered if this human would still kiss him if he wasn’t in his animal form. Jin Huang lets out a little laugh, smiles, and his eyes looking at the lake. He was debating whether or not to swim around in it.  
-  
The four men and one woman in the villa are pacing around none of them having the appetite to eat anything. The men and woman gave out only their code name not their real name: Lady, Glasses, Muscles, Gamer, and Professor.

“Do you think she will be vicious?” Lady asked in a whisper, trembling, and her dark green eyes looking at the sealed-up bathroom. The woman had died last night was just a simple pure hearted NPC. Someone so simple and pure shouldn’t turn into a vicious ghost, right?

“Not like we chopped her up into little pieces or anything.” Glasses replied firmly and the other three men nodded in agreement. Lady bites down on her lips, body shaking, and she doesn’t feel completely sure that it was the best idea to put the NPC corpse into the bathtub, but didn’t speak up.

‘I could have saved her, but why bother she was only a NPC.’ Muscles thought and he did not tell the others how the death of the NPC could have been avoided if he had grabbed her to provide her from falling down the numerous stairs.

“Lady this is just a game in the end. Besides it’s not the end of the world if we end up being killed only that our paycheck will be pretty low.” Professor stated calmly and he brushed over the fact being killed in this game will be incredibly painful. He looked at the expressions of the other players, they are a lot younger than him, and seems like they didn’t read everything in this work contract.

“I’ll cut up some fruits. We have to keep up our strength and all.” Gamer commented before going into the kitchen and he figures no one else is in the mood to eat any meat.  
-  
In the end Jin Huang decided against swimming in the lake after all the weather is a bit chilly. He found it a bit odd that he doesn’t feel hungry, but decided that he should eat and decided to go pick some berries with the help of the little fox. If the berries are no good then this smart little creature bites him and little by little he learned what the berries that one can eat look like after quite a few lessons from the fox.

‘If I wasn’t here this silly human would have died countless times over from food poisoning.’ The fox demon thought as he watched Jin Huang and listening to the human humming happily to himself while picking the berries. If Jin Huang had went to the villa there would be plenty of good food. He wondered how this human would react to ghosts, but in the end the fox demon decided against summoning any ghosts here for what if this silly human died of fright? It would be such a waste.

"Here are some berries for you, little fox. Thank you for your help." Jin Huang said cheerfully and decided to start feeding the fox by hand. The fox demon briefly wonders if this human is this friendly, cheerful, and happy to humans. "You are the best, heh."

Jin Huang sat down, his back leaning against the tree, and holding the cute little white fox within his arms. He kisses the small creature on the top of it’s furry head the fur is so soft and clean. Does the fox lick’s himself clean or goes swimming in that nearby lake?

The fox demon hear the human laughing and he has never heard such lovely laughter. He glances up and starts examining the face of this silly human. Innocent baby blue eyes, long eyelashes, thin eyebrows, two small ears, a long slender nose, and light pink lips neither thick nor thin. Fair and delicate skin which seems as if it hasn’t seen the light of day.

“If only I could take you home with me.” Jin Huang muttered as he moves his left hand on the fox’s back caressing and making sure to not go against the fur. Sadly it is impossible to take this little fox back with him so will have to just as much time together as possible.

‘He will be leaving? As if I will let this interesting and silly human go back home.’ The fox demon thought as his fur puffed up. ‘His blood is sweet and his looks…..’

Jin Huang looks up at the sky, left hand still petting the fox, and at home the only one among the living waiting for him is his beloved cat….and the koi fish in the large pond. The only day his parents come back was on his birthday. He remembers his life starting from the age of six up until the present. He is unable to remember anything when he was five, four, three, two, or one year old. All of his former classmates are able to remember their lives starting from the age of one years old.

“Little fox I wonder how far back you can remember.” Jin Huang whispered and he bites down on his lips. There is a way to forcefully bring memories back, but perhaps there is a reason as to why he is unable to remember. At times he thinks perhaps he was adopted for his parents only come back for one day while other times he thinks perhaps his parents are really busy and that is why they only come back on his birthday.

All throughout his schooling life he never mentioned to anyone that his parents are only home one day out of the year. For anything requiring parents at school his parents simply press a button and send the two human androids who look like themselves to take care of it. Afterwards the two human androids leave not going back home with him, but somewhere else.

Jin Huang closes his eyes and hugs the little fox closer to himself. His home is extremely large filled with expensive things. There is a huge swimming pool which he rarely swims in. There is a large pond filled with countless koi fish and he goes there daily with his beloved cat. There are several robots only focused on their tasks and no interest in talking. The gates are very secure. The walls are extremely high and a lot of guard robots patrolling the area.

No visitors are allowed until the age of eighteen. He has never had any friends so the no visitors are allowed rules never bothered him. His daily life has only been school and home. There is a robot to make sure he goes to school in time and to always return home after school.

‘I’m an adult now. I wonder if my parents will return next year for my next birthday or maybe my eighteenth birthday will be the last time they appear before me.’ Jin Huang thought and he has no real idea what to do with his life. ‘I can go anywhere without being stopped by the robots because I’m of age thus was able to get this job and I’m not sure if I’m doing a good job here or not. Perhaps I’ll get fired. Maybe I shouldn’t have shut the system down. I don’t know what to do.’

The fox demon noticed countless tears running down Jin Huang’s cheeks. The human did not make a sound, those baby blue eyes closed, and body trembling.

“I’m useless no wonder why my parents don’t want me and I don’t have any friends.” Jin Huang voice was shaking, trembling, and broken. The fox demon jumps out of the human’s arms. “Wait please don’t go, little fox!”

The fox demon decided that he will transform into human form, but doesn’t want to transform in-front of Jin Huang. He had thought it would be simple, but no Jin Huang decided to chase after him and very determined about it.

Jin Huang was focused on chasing after the small fox and not taking in his surroundings at all. The sky has become dark, but it is easy to spot the white little fox in the darkness. He didn’t notice the ghosts for all of his attention is trying his very best to capture the little fox.

“It’s no every day you see a human chasing after our bloodthirsty, heartless, and cruel Master.” A legless ghost commented and another ghost nods in agreement. “I think our Master is just toying with this human. Let’s not spoil his fun.”

The fox demon snorted, suddenly stops, and decides to let Jin Huang catch him. Jin Huang hugs the little fox and falls to his knees while holding the small creature. The ghosts decided to run after receiving a glare from the fox demon those golden eyes flashing dangerously at them.

Jin Huang was catching his breath and after a few minutes he notices a villa it is about four feet away.

“Little fox is this your home? Did you just want to go back home and that’s why you ran away. I should have guessed that you would have someone waiting for you.” Jin Huang said quietly and then he lets out a weak smile. “I’m sorry for being selfish and wanting to keep you, Little fox. I’ll knock on the door of the villa and return you.”

“I’m staying with you, Jin Huang!” The fox demon exclaims loudly at this silly little human. He can talk in this small fox form, but doesn’t like the sound of his voice while in this form thus next to never talks in this form.

Jin Huang eyes widen in shock for this cute little fox is talking. Perhaps he has gone crazy and he is just hearing things? He stares at the fox and then he looks upwards. There is a ghost! A ghost! Jin Huang faints backwards and the back of his head landing on the soft wet grass.

The fox demon transforms himself into his human form and he plans to completely to destroy the ghost who scared Jin Huang.

“I didn’t think the human would faint from just seeing me! Please have mercy!” The innocent ghost begged and tears of blood running down it’s cheeks. “I didn’t mean it, Master!”

Jin Huang remembered a time when he wasn’t afraid of horror, but that all changed when he was ten years old that one day in school. Everyone in school agreed with the idea of re-creating the school into being a horror theme type of school for an entire day. The teachers used some type of tool to make themselves look like realistic zombies. The food served during lunch time looked like eyeballs, hands, feet, noses, fingers, and the liquids looking as red as blood. Various holograms of vicious ghosts, ghouls, and other frightening creatures. A few androids dressed up as vampires standing still in the corners with what looked like blood on their lips.

The students were allowed to dress up. He kept it really simple just wearing a long black wig and a long white robe. All of his classmates went full out on the horror theme especially the ones in the higher-grade level. Needless to say at the end of the day he became absolutely terrified of the horror genre.  
-  
A few hours ago in one of the bedroom's Gamer died from alcohol poisoning from drinking too much in a vain attempt to calm himself down.

The NPC character became a very vicious ghost and her main focus was on the two men who put her corpse into the bath tub: Glasses and Muscles. She ignored Lady and Professor. Lady had fainted within minutes of seeing the NPC vicious ghost and thankfully she did not land on the carpet because Professor caught her within his surprisingly strong arms.

‘Too bad I caught a beautiful woman not an attractive man within my arms.’ Professor briefly thought as he placed her onto the sofa if this had been an attractive man as if he would place him onto the sofa would just keep him within his arms. Professor decided to stay by her side. For two simple reasons he doesn’t want to attract the NPC ghost and secondly he has no desire to try to help the two men after all why bother saving someone not his type. Glasses has ugly thick glasses and way too thin for his tastes. Muscles is too rugged looking and those muscles are way too massive.

“Why are you going after us not them?!” Glasses yelled loudly and looking incredibly ticked off while doing his best to dodge her.

“Perhaps you also have a hand in her death.” Muscles commented and he added in a low voice. “I could have saved her, but it’s not like she was a player and she isn’t my type so why should I bother to save her from her death.”

“You shallow son of a bit-“ Glasses exclaimed angrily, but his words left unspoken for he briefly stopped dodging and he was killed by the vicious NPC ghost. Soon afterwards Glasses body disappeared.

“You should have saved that NPC rather than allowing her to die and become a vicious ghost. NPC who die become ghosts unlike Players who simply disappear from this world and wake up although there have been a few cases where a few people never wake up.” Professor said calmly and he remains standing a few feet away from Lady. “I wonder if you will wake up or not when you die, Muscles. Even if you stay alive in this villa perhaps you will never wake up. I really don’t care after all you are not my type.”

“You fucking heartless bastard! I’ll kill you!” Muscles yelled, his teeth clenched together, and he walks towards the Professor planning to choke him to death. However the NPC ghost moves a sharp knife at a rapid speed and it goes right through Muscle’s brain. Afterwards the NPC ghost grins widely before floating out of the villa’s front door.

“Well it’s just you and me.” Professor comments in a low voice and lets out a heavy sigh. “Tomorrow morning will be the third day.”

Professor goes to the door, attempts to open it, and still unable to open it. He goes to the window and tries to open it, but still unable to open and decided to look out even though it will be the same gloomy sight…Wait there is someone laying on the ground a few feet away.

He turns on the porch light and looks like an adorable young man.

“Turn off the light otherwise I will dig out your eyes tonight.” The fox demon said in a very chilling voice and standing in-front of the window. Professor quickly turned off the porch light, closed the curtains, and his heart racing from pure terror.

‘The fox demon shouldn’t make his appearance until the seventh day.’ Professor thought faintly and he lands butt first onto the carpet for his legs gave out. ‘He looks very handsome, but too fierce and cold.’

“I wonder if he will kill that incredibly adorable looking young man. Such a shame that cutie didn’t enter the villa. I would have tried to seduce him.” Professor muttered and then a sharp knife was tossed between his legs about a few inches away from his crotch.

“Do not have any thoughts about him otherwise you won’t die with an intact corpse. Even I this innocent little ghost wasn’t let go. I didn’t mean to scare him. Master has some kind of plan for him, but I have no idea.” A ghost looking depressed and about an inch away from completely disappearing. “If I had a bit more power than that knife would have landed right in the middle of your dick. I no longer have any power to toss anything. Life and undead life is unfair!”

The ghost starts heavily sobbing and Professor felt grateful about his crotch remaining intact. He doesn’t want to experience that type of pain. Inside the villa it was filled with the sounds of a ghost mourning and the light snoring of Lady. Professor felt himself unable to sleep at all and just stared cautiously at the loudly weeping ghost.  
-  
The fox demon picked Jin Huang up into his arms and decided to carry him far away from his villa which currently has two people still alive in there. He could have just simply grabbed the human, used a spell, and get to any location within minutes. However he enjoyed the feeling of holding this silly and easily frightened human within his arms. Jin Huang’s head resting on the fox demon’s right shoulder still unconscious.

“I love you.” Jin Huang muttered in his sleep and hands moving grasping the front of the fox demon’s robes. The fox demon couldn’t describe what he is currently feeling, but he has never felt this in his entire life. He moved the human slightly only supporting Jin Huang with his left arm and his right hand holding the back of Jin Huang’s head.

“Who do you love?” The fox demon asked softly and his lips near Jin Huang’s right ear in a slow little whisper.

“I love my kitty cat.” Jin Huang said happily in his sleep and having no idea that his answer caused the fox demon to become upset.

“What about the little fox?” The fox demon had to ask several times before he received an answer from the sleeping young man.

“I love the little fox too.” Jin Huang muttered and he slightly moves his body in his sleep. The fox demon smiled faintly and he decided against asking any more questions just let the silly human sleep in peace. He carried Jin Huang until the sun started to come up, placed the young man inside of a large cave, put a large pillow under the human’s head, and then turned back into a little fox.

‘He said my kitty cat, but when referring to me…I’m simply called the little fox.’ The fox demon thought and he decided to firmly bite Jin Huang’s right shoulder.

“Ouch.” Jin Huang groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. He briefly wondered how did he go from being close to the villa to this cave.

‘Maybe I walked in my sleep?’ Jin Huang thought and looked down at his shoes. They don’t look worn out or anything. Not to mention he doesn’t feel any sort of leg pain only the back of his head hurts a little bit from falling down. ‘Maybe someone carried me?’

Jin Huang glanced around and there is no around only the cute little fox. It would be impossible for a fox to carry him even though said fox can talk. He lets out a groan while deciding to just forget about how he ended up inside of a cave. At least the little fox is still with him.

Jin Huang hugs the little fox and this small creature must have wanted to wake him up for the poor cute fox felt lonely.

“Little fox did you also feel frightened by that…….g-g-g-ghost?” Jin Huang asked softly and he hugs the cute fox closer to his body. The fox demon could feel Jin Huang’s racing heart and this human still so frightened.

‘Next time I see the ghost that made him faint. I’ll make sure that ghost completely disappears never to scare him again.’ The fox demon thought and he decided that even though he hates the sound of his voice in this form to talk to this frightened human.

“No.” The fox demon replied simply and he closes his eyes. “I’ll protect you from the ghosts.”

Jin Huang focused on the key word ‘ghosts’ meaning there are more than just one ghost in this world. After realizing that he faints backwards, still holding the little fox, and thankfully he was sitting. Not to mention fortunately there was a large pillow behind him thus he had no pain.

The fox demon sighs to himself, wiggles himself out of the human’s arms, and moving down to Jin Huang’s stomach to take a nap. He has never allowed any ghosts into his personal cave so no ghosts will ever appear here. He had always been the one inside of this cave, but now he is no longer the only one inside this cave for there is Jin Huang. 

'Somehow it feels nice him being here in my personal cave.' The fox demon thought before drifting off into a very comfortable and peaceful sleep.

Jin Huang dreamed of when he first met his beloved cat. It was a week after his thirteenth birthday and he had discovered an injured kitten laying a few feet away from the large koi pond. The kitten was just skin and bones along with suffering from a lot of injures and it was made very clear for the kitten has white fur. Right away he called out for the medical robot to treat the injures of the kitten at first refused it ‘Not family’ so he told the robot ‘This little one is my family member and the little one is named Fluffy’ thus the medical robot did it’s very best to treat the injuries on the kitten.

Of course at the time the name ‘Fluffy’ wouldn’t be considered suitable after all was such a small kitten just skin and bones and full of wounds, but he decided on the spot for the name ‘Fluffy’ so that hopefully in the future the kitten will grow up to be fluffy and healthy. Fluffy slowly recovered and it wasn’t until later on he discovered Fluffy is a male kitten.

No matter the age of Fluffy he will always think of his beloved cat as his baby always showering Fluffy with love, affection, and plenty of hugs. He won’t ever abandon Fluffy or make the kitty cat feel unloved. He won’t ever make Fluffy feel unwanted and from the very start spoiled his precious Fluffy to high heavens. He hopes that Fluffy doesn’t recall the time before that fateful day because Fluffy must have suffered and experienced so much pain during that time. Who would hurt an innocent little kitten so much?

Jin Huang wakes up and felt a small bit of weight on his stomach it’s the little fox taking a nap. He smiles to himself and lays back down for doesn’t want to disturb the sleeping fox. Most of the time Fluffy likes taking a nap on top of his stomach despite there being no cushion only a flat stomach and there is a perfectly good cat bed for the kitty cat to sleep on, but yet rarely ever sleeps on it only he is sick that is when Fluffy will lay down on the cat bed.

‘If I could take this little fox with me…I wonder if he and Fluffy would get along?’ Jin Huang briefly thought and that kind of thing is impossible, but it’s nice to imagine it.

“I can’t tell if little fox is a baby fox or a small adult fox, but regardless he is a small fox.” Jin Huang muttered to himself and his eyes looking at the ceiling of this cave. It’s a pretty warm and cozy cave not a little cave at all. “What a lovely cave. It doesn’t really matter how I got here.”

The fox demon had woken up when he felt Jin Huang move and swiftly decided to pretend to still be asleep so the human wouldn't move it is quite comfortable being on Jin Huang's stomach. He felt pretty proud from the human’s sentence of ‘What a lovely cave’ for this is his cave and only he…and Jin Huang are allowed inside of it.

'Maybe I should kill the unwanted guests sooner so I can bring Jin Huang to my villa. I wonder if he will praise the villa too?' The fox demon thought and still pretending to be asleep. 'Kill the unwanted guests sooner means the villa will be cleaned up sooner and then can bring him to my villa much sooner. The villa has plenty of food while my cave is lacking in supplies. I want him to be comfortable.'

Jin Huang was still laying down and waiting for the cute little fox to wake up as he was waiting a few thoughts popped up into his head. He has no urge to urinate or go poop and his stomach doesn’t feel hungry. It had felt nice to eat when he ate those mushrooms and those berries.

‘I should have paid attention to when the head scientist was explaining how this all worked, but I had caught the key point of being impossible to bring anything from any of the worlds we go to because physically our bodies not actually going into the world.’ Jin Huang thought and he releases a little groan from his lips. ‘Not much time will pass in the real world, but yet will feel like a lot of time has passed.’

“Everything feels so very real.” Jin Huang muttered and then he felt the small fox moving ah looks like he ended up waking the little fox in the end. The little fox jumps to the right and Jin Huang stands up to do a bit of stretching while thinking to himself.

Jin Huang notices a little sharp knife in the cave and picks it up. He had a little idea to test out and impulsively carried it out. He presses the knife against his left arm and cuts down in a line it wasn’t a straight line was rather crooked. The blood wasn’t gushing out nor was it a tiny bit of blood coming out.

“Why are you hurting yourself!” The fox demon called out angrily and feeling a bit upset with himself for that is his knife that Jin Huang used….

“It really hurts.” Jin Huang groaned in pain, feeling a bit faint, and sits down. He remembers when he was thirteen years old that one day decided to hurt himself by using a sharp knife on his left leg to make a cut that was a few inches long because he had thought maybe if he was hurt that perhaps his parents will come back home, but that attempt failed. On that day he discovered he has the ability to heal himself within thirty seconds it happens automatically. The injury had quickly healed, no scar, and only leaving behind a bit of blood.

“Don’t hurt yourself again.” The fox demon ordered in a stern tone of voice and he starts licking the blood up while focusing on healing Jin Huang’s self-inflected wound. For the first time in his life he wasn’t able to enjoy the taste of blood.

“Okay. I won’t hurt myself again, Little Fox.” Jin Huang promised the small fox and he feels the injury slowly closing up. It must be the little fox healing him. After all when his self-healing occurs there is a certain feeling which he can’t really describe.

“Promise that you won’t do this again.” The fox demon stated firmly and sitting on the human’s lap.

“I promise.” Jin Huang vowed and he hugs the little fox. “It hurt really bad….and I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sorry.”

“No need to say sorry just don’t do it again, Jin Huang.” The fox demon told him and flicked his tail at the human’s left arm. “It hurts you and….worried me.”

“Little fox…normally I can heal within thirty seconds, but here in this place I am unable to heal myself. When I was younger I had cut my left leg thinking my parents might come home if I was hurt, but it healed right away.” Jin Huang said in a whisper and looking down at the white fox.

“Your parents leave you alone?” The fox demon asked him and Jin Huang bites down on his lower lip trying to decide how to reply to the small fox.

“Well there are all kinds of robots and the house is massive. There is a large koi pond and my cat. My parents are really busy and everything, but I see them once a year on my birthday.” Jin Huang’s voice sounding so quiet that the fox demon almost couldn’t hear him. “I recently turned eighteen and I’m an adult so it doesn't matter, Little fox.”

Jin Huang’s closed his eyes and couldn’t speak anymore. The fox demon didn’t pressure the human to keep on talking. He licked Jin Huang’s cheeks the taste was salty and he felt a bit painful in his heart because of this human. He was very tempted to transform into a human form to tightly hug and hold him, but he might startle and frighten Jin Huang if he did such a thing now. Just lick the tears away make them go away for some reason it causes his heart to hurt when he sees Jin Huang’s tears.

“It tickles.” Jin Huang giggled after several minutes, hugs the fox, and opens up his eyes. “Thank you, Little fox. I feel much better.”

Jin Huang explored the cave and this time the little fox was on the ground walking rather than being in his arms.

“There is a hot spring! I have never been in a hot spring.” Jin Huang voice sounding very excited and he swiftly takes off the long thick orange fur coat. He takes off those really short shorts and peels off the three band-aids. Afterwards taking off the socks and shoes.

The fox demon didn’t think the human would suddenly strip and there was no warning at all. No time to look away and he could only stare blankly at Jin Huang’s completely naked body taking in the sight unable to look away. Two pink nipples looking a bit cold and in need of warming up. A flat and smooth looking stomach. An innie belly button. A slender waist. The fox demon swallowed without realizing and his eyes looking lower.

‘Not small nor large just right.’ The fox demon thought and faintly wishing that Jin Huang would turn around. Two slender porcelain white legs and the small dark red circle on Jin Huang’s right inner thigh showing very clearly.

“Little fox want to join me?” Jin Huang asked him cheerfully and the little fox did not respond at all to him. He thought perhaps the hot spring might be a bit too hot for the small creature and after no reply for a minute decided to enter the hot spring. The fox demon faintly thought as he watched Jin Huang’s backside 'Lovely back' and ‘A nice plump bottom like a peach’.

“Ah it feels so good.” Jin Huang moaned in pleasure and he silently plans to look for the nearest private hot spring when he returns. “Such a shame it’s too hot for you, Little fox. Never been in a hot spring before and to think it feels so good, ngh.”

“I’ll guard outside!” The fox demon exclaimed loudly and raced out of his cave. He managed to leave before Jin Huang could his half-way form in which he looks mostly human expect for the fox ears and tail. The fox demon leans against the outside of his cave making sure to not be at the entrance of it for doesn’t want to be seen like this by the human.

“Jin Huang.” The fox demon muttered to himself and his cheeks feel as if they were on fire. He could somewhat hold it together when seeing Jin Huang naked, but that moaning. His life has been long, but in these short three days this human has made him experience so much.

“I’ll be counting on you to guard me, Little Fox!” Jin Huang called out and he lets his waist long golden blond hair run free no longer in a low pony tail. He moves his head backwards in order to get his hair wet. A few minutes passed and there was no reply from the little fox.

“Little fox? Are you okay?” Jin Huang asked in a worried tone of voice. Outside of the cave the demon fox couldn’t turn back into a little fox nor completely into a human.

“I’m okay!” The fox demon replied for he doesn’t want the human to come out and see him in his current form. He did his best to copy the sound of his little fox form.

“Are you sure?” Jin Huang asked as he slowly made his way out of the hot spring. The voice of the Little fox sounds a bit odd. Something must have happened, but this cute small fox doesn’t want to worry him.

“Yes!” The fox demon stated firmly and now Jin Huang won’t come outside because he confirmed he is ‘Okay’. Now he can focus on trying to turn back into a little fox.

Jin Huang carefully and slowly puts on the long thick orange fur coat, but doesn’t zip it up for that would make too much noise. He decided against putting on those shorts for his entire body is wet and it would completely stick. He doesn’t want to get the socks and shoes wet. Slowly walking while holding the coat with his hands to keep it closed for it’s a bit chilly after all his body and hair are completely soaked.

Jin Huang managed to avoid stepping the small rocks, but when he was about three feet away from the entrance of the cave that was when he stepped on a sharp rock and caused him to bleed. His steps were light thus the rock did not go deep into the sole of his right foot.  
-  
Inside the villa there was only the professor left for Lady had taken too many nerve calming pills and died from overdosing on them. So far no signs of any ghosts despite it being night time now. Perhaps tonight will be a peaceful night?

Professor did not know that several feet behind the villa there were several ghosts waiting for orders from their Master. The ghosts quietly talking amongst themselves while staring at the villa.

“I think we should go in.”  
“We haven’t received our orders for tonight, idiot.”  
“I don’t think Master will be coming here tonight.”  
“Why?”  
“Having fun with that one human.”  
“Think we ought to go into the villa and kill the remaining man?”  
“No we can’t do that until we get our orders from Master.”  
“Think we should go and try to find Master?”

“I think you should go and find our Master.” The ghost who is very close to disappearing forever replied for has a certain hidden hatred for this ghost and wanting said ghost to disappear. It is very likely Master is with that human and anyone who dares to disturb, heh. “I’m certain he will tell you what to do.”

“I’ll go.”

“No, no, no! The one who suggested finding the Master should go not you.” The ghost who is very close to disappearing protested loudly for the ghost who said ‘I’ll go’ is someone whom this ghost has a secret little crush on. “I don’t want you to be completely destroyed for disturbing our Master. I was nearly destroyed for scaring that certain human by mistake. I wasn’t even trying I was just innocently floating.”

Several ghosts went silent, glanced at each other, and decided to gossip in a super quiet voice about their Master's possible thoughts on the human. They were no longer staring at the villa instead whispering and gossiping.

The fox demon could smell a faint smell of blood and that blood belongs to Jin Huang. He felt a bit panicked and on an impulsive asked loudly “Are you okay?” forgetting to fake his voice to make it sound like when he was in his little fox form.

Jin Huang briefly stopped for that voice sounds different from the cute little fox, but the worried tone of voice sounds the same and he continued the rest of the way. Perhaps the little fox has grown up?

“Huh?” Jin Huang voice sounding confused. There is a young human man wearing a black robe no wait not a human for has fox ears and a fox tail. The color of said ears and tail are white. Those golden eyes are just like the small fox. “Little fox it is okay.”

‘Maybe because he had licked up too much blood it caused the little to be like this?’ Jin Huang briefly thought and he pulls the other into a hug. ‘Must be very frightened suddenly no longer being a small fox.’

“How do you know it’s me?” The demon fox asked quietly to him. He had thought the human would be frightened, faint, run away, or….even look at him with disgust. Jin Huang lets out a little bit of laughter and he moves his hands gently touching those adorable white fox ears.

“Just a feeling that I really can’t describe, Little fox.” Jin Huang replied calmly, he goes on his tip toes, and he moves his hand downwards touching the silky soft silver hair. “Should I call you a…demon fox instead of little fox or do you want to be called something else or for me to keep calling you little fox? Who would have thought you would be so tall and handsome, ha ha ha.”

The fox demon slowly moves his hands and hugs the human back. Jin Huang felt a bit startled, but did his best to relax and he closed his blue eyes while taking a few deep calming breathes. No one has ever hugged him. No one has ever hugged him back. His eyes starting to burn, he bites down on his lips, and buries his face onto the fox demon’s chest.

“Jin Huang what’s wrong?” The fox demon asked softly and gently to the human.

“Just my first time being hugged, Little fox.” Jin Huang replied honestly, his voice breaking, and he keeps his face firmly on the fox demon’s chest. “It feels really nice being hugged. My parents never hugged me and when I try to hug them….I would always get rejected. I hug my cat a whole lot, but Fluffy can’t hug me and Fluffy can’t hug me back.”

‘If only this could hug could last.’ Jin Huang thought and more tears falling. ‘It feels really nice being hugged. Now I clearly know what I have been missing out on and no one in my world will ever hug me.’

“If only I could bring you with me, Little fox.” Jin Huang muttered and his arms wrapping around the fox demon’s upper body. He fiercely blinks his eyes, takes a deep breath, and looks up into those gold eyes.

“I’ll go with you.” The fox demon promised firmly and Jin Huang smiled faintly to himself. If only that is possible, but it’s not would be wonderful if that could actually happen. Best to just enjoy his time here and not think about anything else.

“Okay, Little fox. Thank you.” Jin Huang told him and it is already the third night. Only four more nights until he leaves this world. Only four more nights until he leaves behind such a sweet, kind, thoughtful, brave, and cute little fox. A small part of himself wishes he could stay, but Fluffy needs him and those countless koi fish in the large pond need him. So even if there was a way to stay here he wouldn’t be able to be selfish enough to do it.

“No need to say thank you. You should let go.” The fox demon found the chance to finally say this for a certain lower part has slowly gotten hotter. The coat is open thus fully exposing Jin Huang and he did not dare look downwards to see the alluring view. The only thing keeping him from deeply feeling Jin Huang's bare skin happens to be his black robe. The type of robe which is not thick nor thin.

“Why?” Jin Huang asked in a sulky tone and cheeks slightly puffed out. The fox demon thinking ‘First time I hear him sounding so spoiled…….such a sweet and sticky voice.’

“You are only wearing a coat.” The fox demon stated slowly and he felt a bit relieved about finding the perfect time to remind the human of this fact.

“So? You are not a human. You are a fox demon. It doesn’t matter about how much I wear since you are not human. If you were a human…as if I would do this while…being almost naked.” Jin Huang told him and refusing to let go. “It’s fine since you are my little fox.”

“You will catch a cold.” The fox demon said to him and finally the human released him. He could have pushed or forced Jin Huang to let go, but didn’t want to use force. His heart skipped a little beat when hearing ‘my’ from Jin Huang. He felt a bit proud for being moved from ‘The Little Fox’ to ‘My Little Fox’.

“Alright, I’ll get dressed.” Jin Huang agreed and then thought for a moment. “Little fox can you please carry me? I do not want to step on any of the rocks by mistake again.”

The fox demon agreed, but before that he quickly zipped up the long and thick orange fur coat before picking Jin Huang up into his arms.

"You are really talented, Little fox. Just recently turning into this form, but yet you can walk so well on two feet and you are able to firmly carry me with your two arms so amazing." Jin Huang praised the fox demon. "You are a natural talent, Little fox."

Jin Huang unzips and takes off the long orange fur coat. Afterwards he puts on his shorts and places the long furry coat onto the floor of the cave.

“Let’s sleep together, Little fox.” Jin Huang sits down on part of the long furry coat. The fox demon glances over, swallows, and glances away. “I promise I won’t roll in my sleep. Little fox won’t you hug me more? I think I have gotten addicted to that amazing feeling, Little fox.”

The fox demon uses magic to pull a long black shirt with long sleeves out of thin air and handed it over to the human.

“Wear the shirt before I hug you to sleep.” The fox demon said and he turned around. His cheeks feeling slightly warm, closed his golden eyes, and thought of the most unsexy thing in order for a certain part to just settle down.

Jin Huang stands up, puts on the shirt, and decided to take off the shorts tossing them aside for the black shirt is big on him for it goes a little past his knees. He sits back onto the warm long furry coat.

‘Little fox must have been worried I might catch a cold and it is amazing how he made a shirt appear out of thin air. I did not see any storage ring on him or anything.’ Jin Huang thought and he waited for a minute before calling out.

“Little fox I’m wearing the shirt now!” Jin Huang called out cheerfully and smiling brightly at the fox demon.

‘Finally that thing has calmed down.’ The fox demon thought as he sat down next to the human. Jin Huang lays down and the fox demon hugs the slender human within his arms. His arms wrapped around Jin Huang’s thin hips.

“Good night, Little fox.” Jin Huang’s voice sounding quiet and he gives the fox demon a kiss on the nose before falling into a comfortable sleep feeling completely safe. On the other hand the fox demon felt very restless, silently cursing himself, and to think he would get turned on by a little kiss on the nose.

“Luckily for you, Jin Huang….I have a lot of self-control.” The fox demon muttered softly under breath and he lets out a sigh. His right hand goes up to gently play with Jin Huang’s silky soft golden blond hair to take his mind off the lower region.  
-  
After gossiping the ghosts became bored and one of the ghosts decided to turn the temperature inside of the villa to the lowest setting for fun. Professor tried to change the temperature, but it was stuck and he was unable to change it.

“I’ll gather up all of the blankets.” Professor muttered to himself and there is no one else in the villa thus sharing body heat is out of the question. He went from room to room gathering up blankets and even towels in an effort to keep from freezing.

However, it was all in the vain and a minute before midnight Professor was frozen to death. There was a moment of pure silence from the ghosts.

“Idiot, I told you it was a bad idea to turn the temperature to being that fucking cold!” One ghost shouted loudly and fiercely looking at the ghost who turned the temperature down. A few ghosts swiftly turned the temperature back to normal and shortly afterwards the ghosts went out of sight once it turned midnight.

In the morning the fox demon woke up and found that Jin Huang is clinging to him like an octopus. He moves to unwrap the human from him, but after a minute he noticed Jin Huang not wearing shorts and not wearing any underwear. His hands ended up touching the human’s bare bottom it felt soft, nice, and…

The fox demon forcefully changed himself into his small fox form and bites Jin Huang on the right shoulder successfully waking the young man up.

‘Foolish. Silly. Careless.’ The fox demon thought and if someone else was here with Jin Huang then it is very likely the human would be….

“Little fox good morning.” Jin Huang said in a mutter and he lets out a little yawn. He notices the fox demon changed back into little fox form. Must be more comfortable in that form or perhaps it takes a lot of effort to maintain a humanish form.

“You leave yourself too vulnerable.” The fox demon scolded and Jin Huang blinked his eyes. He picks up the fox demon up into his arms.

“You’ll protect me, right?” Jin Huang asked teasingly and smiling brightly at the fox. “So I don’t have to worry right, little fox of mine?”

The fox demon felt overwhelmed and could only stare up into those beautiful blue eyes. Jin Huang kissed the little fox on the nose.

“You worry too much, little fox. Even if I’m vulnerable no one will try anything because I’m unattractive and scary.” Jin Huang told the small creature and let out a little smile when seeing those golden eyes widen in surprise. “I always wear baggy clothing for it is comfortable and makes me feel secure. At school I always kept my hair free hiding most of my face because if I feel sad it won’t show on my face.”

Jin Huang hugs the little fox and holds him close.

“Scary because I rarely ever talk and a lot of my face hidden from sight. I rarely talk to anyone because I don’t want to mess up, say the wrong thing, or anything like that.” Jin Huang told him and he stands up while holding the little fox. “I talk a lot with my cat and the countless koi fish in the large pond. I talk with the flowers, the birds, the bees, and to myself too.”

The fox demon felt like his heart was in pain, he wasn’t sure what to say, and he licked the young man’s right cheek. No taste of salt.

“I feel pretty free with animals and plants, Little fox. I’m afraid to open up. I’m afraid of perhaps one day being hated. I’m afraid of being abandoned in the future.” Jin Huang whispered and he leans against the wall of the cave while standing. “On my sixth birthday my parents warned me about the dangers of having friends and firmly scolded me when I cried. They told me that I shouldn’t cry for it is a weakness, it is an embarrassment, and it is shameful for a son to cry. If I ever cry it should be quiet and face mustn’t be seen.”

The fox demon trembled with rage, silently cursing the young man’s parents, and tail puffed up in pure anger. Jin Huang sits down by the hot springs and puts his feet in.

“Since then if I ever cried I’m alone or hugging my fluffy while crying. I don’t think tears are a weakness or an embarrassment. I always did my best not to cry in front of others for what if….my parents really abandon me because they find me to be shameful….a disgrace.” Jin Huang voice getting quieter and quieter. “Crying isn’t limited to sorrow can also be from joy or anger or frustration. I actually cry a lot, Little fox. The animals are unable to speak in a language I can understand. The flowers are unable to speak. Little fox do you think I’m an embarrassment, shameful, and disgraceful?”

The fox demon jumps out from the young man’s arms and transforms making sure to keep his fox ears along with tail.

“You are not an embarrassment, Jin Huang. It is not shameful. It is not disgraceful.” The fox demon said firmly, hugging the young man tightly within his arms, and his right hand goes to the back of Jin Huang’s head.

“Little fox have you ever cried?” Jin Huang asked him and his voice slightly muffed against the fox demon’s chest. The fox demon was silent for a moment.

“I can’t recall.” The fox demon replied honestly and he has lived for a very long time. He didn’t cry when his so-called family and friends betrayed him. Instead of crying he laughed madly while showing his pure power to them. Skinning some of them alive while others were died when he skinned them. Afterwards he felt a bit numb. Whenever humans came across his forest they always went for the villa after the first night he has them trapped none of them have ever lived to the seventh night.

“If you ever cry in the future little fox I’ll make sure to give you a really tight hug and do my best to comfort you if you are sad, okay.” Jin Huang promised while having his face looking up at the fox demon’s handsome face. He hopes that if the fox demon ever cries that it won’t be from sorrow let it be tears of joy. “If you are crying with joy then I’ll be crying with you, okay. If you are crying from frustration I’ll try my best to help you. If you are crying from anger I’ll try my best to find a nice healthy tree so you can vent it out.”

“How can you be so wonderful, Jin Huang?” The fox demon didn’t realize he asked that question out loud. Jin Huang’s cheeks started feeling a bit hot, he looks down, and buries his face onto the fox demon’s chest. After several minutes Jin Huang moves out from those strong and warm arms. The young man quickly puts on his underwear, shorts, and zips up the long orange fur coat.

"You are really sweet, Little fox. I wonder if your mouth is made of sugar." Jin Huang said teasingly and he pinches the fox demon's slightly flushed cheeks. "The cave is really nice, but lets go out and have some fresh air. I wonder if those two people are still around. Perhaps I might work up the courage to actually talk to them."

'They are already dead. All of the humans are dead....expect for Jin Huang.' The fox demon thought and he did not say a word. 'In this forest it is only I, Jin Huang, and the ghosts.'

He had sensed the death of the last human remaining in the villa last night about a minute before midnight. Perhaps that human couldn't take being trapped in the villa and decided to kill himself. He didn't give any orders to the ghosts last night unless one ghost decided to go ahead although did not recieve any orders last night from him. Oh, well regardless now he can show off his villa to Jin Huang although can't tell him 'It is my villa' and could maybe silently mislead the young man into thinking 'could get experience with talking to humans' by staying in the villa.

"Little fox want to go the villa with me?" Jin Huang asked calmly and the fox demon nodded his head in agreement. "Although I have no idea where we are right now and I really don't know the way to the villa, little fox."

The fox demon held Jin Huang’s hand and teleported a few feet away from the villa. Jin Huang felt a bit dizzy, blinked his eyes, and stares at the fox.

“I wanted to surprise you.” The fox demon stated in a low tone of voice and the young man started to laugh it wasn't loud nor quiet just the right amount.

'Such lovely laughter.' The fox demon thought in a little bit of a daze while staring at Jin Huang. 'I want to keep him forever.'

“Well it worked, little fox.” Jin Huang commented before walking forward, he raised his right hand, and started to gently knock on the door while calling out ‘Anyone in there?’. The fox demon watched while feeling a bit amused for everyone who was his villa are dead, but didn’t tell the young man after all don’t want to scare him.

The fox demon opened the door, he calmly walked in, and Jin Huang followed after him with a little bit of hesitation. Jin Huang knows this world isn’t truly real although it is very realistic and it doesn’t matter if someone walks in without being invited, but still….

“What if someone comes back?” Jin Huang asked while looking around and this villa is large, but compared to his own home…This villa isn’t that big at all. The villa is very clean, no sign of dust, and this place must be occupied.

“It will be okay. What do you think of the villa?” The fox demon asked the human and looking into those lovely blue eyes.

“It’s really clean.” Jin Huang replied calmly before walking around, looking, and finding there are no photos. There is no trace of dust. It feels a bit unnerving and he gently bites down on his lower lip. He grabs the fox demon’s right hand, walks towards the stairs, and they go up.

“What is wrong?” The fox demon asked for he noticed the young man looking a bit nervous.

“Just this villa is extremely clean. I have heard if a place is very clean that there must be some kind of secret or something wrong or perhaps covering up a murder.” Jin Huang voice becoming a bit smaller with each word. “Little fox let’s be careful, okay.”

‘I didn’t think he would become this nervous about my villa being clean. I had put up an automatic spell for when the unwanted guests are dead for my villa to become clean.’ The fox demon thought a bit gloomily, but it is fine for Jin Huang is holding his hand and no sings of letting go. Such a soft, delicate, tender, and small hand.

“Well there won’t be any ghosts since this villa is very clean.” The fox demon told him and Jin Huang stops walking. “It is extremely clean and no ghost would want to haunt this villa.”

Jin Huang thought about it and his hand still holding the fox demon’s hand. It is a bit eerie with how clean this villa is….but maybe it was cleaned this much in order to keep ghosts from haunting this place and perhaps to frighten others into thinking something bad had happened here.

The fox demon feels the human relaxing and he felt relieved for he really didn’t want to frighten Jin Huang.

“That’s true for I have never heard of a clean place being haunted and this villa looks new.” Jin Huang commented in a relaxed tone of voice and he starts to move his hand away, but the fox demon refused to let go.

“I’m afraid.” The fox demon said in a whisper with a whimper in his voice and he widen his golden eyes while looking at the human. Jin Huang’s cheeks started to burn a little bit and he feels a bit odd, but must be that he actually really needs to use the toilet. He only let go of the little fox’s hand because he was planning to experiment and see if he can actually go pee or not in this world. He had noticed that ever since he arrived here there was no urge to urinate or go poop or any true hunger.

“It will be okay, little fox. I’m here.” Jin Huang said in a comforting voice and he re-holds the fox demon’s hand this time using his left hand. He decides since the little fox is frightened, he won’t let go, he’ll just use one hand, and try to urinate. His right hand opens the bathroom door and after a few steps inside….

“I’m going to the kitchen!” The fox demon said loudly, quickly letting go of the human's hand, and he swiftly raced down the stairs. Jin Huang blinked his eyes and perhaps the poor little fox is feeling very hungry. How long has it been since eating food? Is there food in this villa? Is there a stove? What if the little fox gets hurt in the kitchen? There are a lot of dangers in a kitchen.

Jin Huang hears a loud crashing sound, his heart started pounding, and he rushes down the stairs heading towards the kitchen. He decided to hold off on his experiment. Little fox’s safety is the most important thing!

“Little fox are you okay?!” Jin Huang called out and his voice sounding panicked.

The fox demon had to swiftly escape from the situation and he hopes that Jin Huang isn't suspicious of him. He had to get out of there because of having a strong wave of inner lust, desire, and wanting to take the very attractive human hitting him.

'Jin Huang either had to use the toilet or take a bath. If he had to use the toilet then things would have gotten very messy.' The fox demon thought as he opened one of the kitchen's drawer and all of a sudden the pots fell out making a loud crashing sound. He had moved out of the way of those pots. 

“Little fox are you okay?!” Jin Huang called out and his voice sounding panicked. The fox demon blinked his eyes, didn't reply, and briefly wondered if the young man might be wearing just a towel. Jin Huang opens the door to the kitchen and walks in right away noticing several pots laying on the floor.

"Little fox did you get startled by the loud sounds?" Jin Huang asked with concern, his hands holding the fox demon's much larger hands, and looking the fox demon over. It doesn't seem like the little fox is injured just startled. 

"Yes." The fox demon replied and making sure his voice sounds a bit pitiful. He felt a bit relieved, but a bit disappointed about the human being fully dressed. Turns out Jin Huang had to use the toilet and it is fortunate that he didn't do anything hasty. After all he doesn't want to frighten or make Jin Huang hate him.

"It's okay baby fox." Jin Huang said in a comforting voice and hugging the fox demon. "Let's get out of the kitchen."

"I want to cook." The fox demon stated and looking down into those beautiful blue eyes.

"You might get hurt, little fox. The kitchen is a very dangerous for those without experience." Jin Huang told him and looking up into those breath taking golden eyes belonging to the adorable fox.

"Do you have experience?" The fox demon asked him.

"None." Jin Huang replied honestly and glances down. "I was never allowed into the kitchen. However since I'm eighteen it will be fine for me to go into the kitchen, but I haven't so far because I'm nervous of what if I mess up."

"I'll teach you how to cook." The fox demon told him in a serious tone of voice and Jin Huang smiles up at him.

"That would be wonderful, little fox." Jin Huang said to him softly. He decided against dashing the hopes of this fox for how can a recently turned humanish fox know how to cook? Unless the fox had watched others cooking and thus learned from watching.

What if the little fox had watched in sorrow as his fox friends were made into fox hot pot or some other kind of dish. Perhaps those who came before had hunted nearly all of the animals, cooked them up, and that's why only the little fox is left.

"What's wrong?" The fox demon asked gently and he heard a quiet reply from the human 'You don't have to teach me how to cook little fox you must have suffered from watching your fellow foxes being cooked into a fox hot pot'. The fox demon kissed Jin Huang's salty tears, those cheeks becoming a bit hot, and he was very tempted to kiss the human on the lips. However he resisted the urge and kissed Jin Huang on the forehead.

"I didn't see any foxes being cooked into a fox hot pot. You think too much, Jin Huang." The fox demon said in a calm voice and he watched as the human slowly nodded his head. Those cheeks still flushed.

"Okay." Jin Huang said simply and he rubs his hot cheeks while wondering why he feels so flustered from the fox demon kissing his tears away. It is not like this is the first time the little fox has done this...perhaps it feels a bit different because the little fox is humanish now?

'I had skinned the fur off of all of the foxes in this area and used their fur. Afterwards I didn't waste their meat nor their bones. I forget how long it has been...' The fox demon thought and he glances at this innocent little human. 'I wonder what he would think if he knew the truth about me? That I'm cruel, ruthless, and heartless? I have never felt this way about anyone before...'

"Want to protect you." The fox demon muttered and Jin Huang heard it.

"Hmm? We can protect each other, little fox." Jin Huang told him while having a big bright smile and his delicate hands gently touching the fox demon's cheeks. "So what will you teach me to cook?"

"Scrambled eggs." The fox demon replied and he walked over to the refrigerator. Jin Huang bites the insides of his right cheek to keep himself from laughing it is typical that a fox would love eggs. A fox in a hen house. Oh wait a fox would be after the hens in the hen house not the eggs, right?

The fox demon notices Jin Huang looking a bit confused, he holds back a chuckle, and it seems like this cute human is thinking too much again.

"Jin Huang. I'll show you how to make scrambled eggs now." The fox demon commented and he successfully got the human's attention.

Jin Huang watches as the fox demon cracks open a few eggs into a glass bowl, there are no egg shells in there, and a bit of salt along with pepper was added. Then the fox demon mixes it up with a fork breaking the egg yolks. A pan sprayed with oil, stove top turned on, and after a while the fox demon pours the egg mixture into the hot pan. Afterwards uses something to move the eggs all around and the fox demon adds a bit of shredded cheese.

"It smells so good, little fox." Jin Huang said slowly, his eggs watching, and if only he could write down some notes. However sadly nothing can be taken from this world so even if he could write down notes it would be in vain for couldn't bring it with him.

Jin Huang loved the delicious scrambled eggs the fox demon had made for him. Afterwards Jin Huang had found a room full of books, he grabbed an arm full of books, and sat down on the comfortable sofa. The fox demon sits next to him and Jin Huang decides to read out loud rather than silently to himself for he believes the little fox won’t judge him for reading very slowly. He can read very quickly inside of his mind, but when it comes to speaking the words from a book out loud becomes very slow and at times mispronouncing some words.

The fox demon listens while staring at the human’s very attractive face. The hours passed on by and soon it was time for bed. Jin Huang looks through a dresser, he blinked his eyes, pulled it out, and showed it to the fox demon.

“Little fox should I wear this to bed?” Jin Huang asked calmly while showing the outfit and it looks a bit like a dress, but it different in a way and there are a pair of unique looking lacy underwear. Jin Huang has never worn a skirt or a dress before in his life. He has never shopped for any clothing in life for it had always been provided to him without him asking for it.

“What is wrong, little fox?” Jin Huang asked slowly while walking towards the fox demon and still holding the outfit. “Do you have a fever? Need some medicine?”

‘Foxes and humans do not take the same type of medicine. I don’t think there will be medicine for a fox in the villa. If it’s a fever then the little fox needs to take a cold bath or be wiped down with cold wash clothes to help cool down the fever.’ Jin Huang thought while gently biting his lips. ‘Maybe the temperature in the villa is too hot?’

The fox demon felt like his cheeks are burning imaging the adorable human wearing that sexy outfit. To think out of all the countless outfits that this human would pick the off the shoulder eyelash lace trim Babydoll lingerie. It is pretty much see-through expect for the laces which are white in color.

“Do you really want to wear lingerie?” The fox demon asked in a whisper and his voice sounding a bit hoarse. Jin Huang sets down the outfit, pulls the fox demon into a hug, goes on his tip toes, and having his forehead against the fox demon’s forehead.

“Good you don’t have a fever.” Jin Huang’s voice sounding relieved that the fox demon does not have a fever. Afterwards he moves his forehead away and for reasons unknown he starts blushing after confirming the little fox isn’t sick.

‘Why am I blushing? It is not the fox demon is human or anything.’ Jin Huang thought and he is no longer on his tip toes. He looks closely at the fox demon face. Eyelashes not short nor long. A lovely shaped nose and cheeks a bit pink no longer red. Lips that are not thin nor thick. Beautiful golden eyes and those eyes looking hungry.

“Little fox are you hungry?” Jin Huang asked after releasing the fox demon and backed away a few little steps. He doesn’t feel hungry, but the fox demon lives here in this world so the poor fox must be feeling hungry after not eating for several hours. Perhaps the little fox was feeling a bit shy and embarrassed to say ‘I’m hungry’ because a human has not ate for several hours either.

“Just thirsty.” The fox demon managed to reply although to be honest he doesn’t feel hungry or thirsty at all. It is a true struggle to keep himself from pouncing on this clueless human that keeps on tempting him at almost every turn.

“Want cold water or warm milk?” Jin Huang asked him and received a reply of ‘milk’. The fox demon watches as the human picks up the lingerie and walks out the door.

‘I wonder if he will really wear it or not.’ The fox demon thought and he gets into the bed. He lays down, takes several calming breathes, and really wants to claim Jin Huang as his mate. However doesn’t want to scare the poor adorable human.

‘How does courtship work?’ The fox demon wondered and he has no one he can ask expect perhaps for those ghosts. ‘The ghosts overall are idiots who know only how to scare and torment humans to death.’

Jin Huang was struggling in the kitchen and this is the fifth time he has tried to heat up a bit of milk in a small pot on the stove top, but very determined. It was very easy to change into the lingerie, but heating up the milk feels like an endless battle.

“Just heat it up for a minute in the microwave give up on heating it up on the stove top.” A voice commented calmly and it belongs to a ghost who couldn’t take watching this pitiful scene anymore. The ghost ignored the warnings of his fellow comrades who are hiding.

Jin Huang felt very panicked for that voice sounds like a human, he is wearing lingerie in-front of a human, and he stiffly turns around. Should thank this person for advice although he feels very embarrassed at being seen like this…

“Ah!” Jin Huang screamed loudly for turns out the voice belongs to a ghost. It would have been better if the voice belonged to a human not a frightening looking ghost with blood running from it’s eyes.

When the fox demon heard his Jin Huang screaming he jumped out of bed and ran swiftly to the kitchen. The scene made his blood boil in rage for this ghost dared to scare his precious human not to mention seeing Jin Huang in that sexy and tempting lingerie. He swiftly destroyed the ghost without a hint of mercy. Jin Huang’s eyes blue eyes are wide and the fox demon pulls the human into a tight hug.

“Little fox…The ghost tried to help me, but I’m afraid of ghosts so I ended up screaming. I should have at least said thank you.” Jin Huang muttered and his body trembling. “You sent the ghost to a peaceful afterlife and the ghost’s soul wasn’t destroyed, right?”

“The ghost won’t be disturbing you.” The fox demon commented calmly and his nose deeply inhaling the human’s sweet scent.

“You didn’t destroy the ghost’s soul, right?” Jin Huang said in a worried tone of voice and the fox demon moves his nose away from the side of the human’s throat.

“I did not destroy his soul. He is at peace now.” The fox demon lied while releasing the human from the hug. He turns off the stove top, picks up Jin Huang up into his arms, and carries him to the bedroom.

The ghosts who silently watched resisted the urge to yell ‘Human our big bad fox boss is lying’, ‘That ghost was completely and utterly destroyed not even a tiny bit of the soul left’, and etc. Although they also felt impressed at how well their boss can lie. No change of expression. No change of voice. Just calmly and smoothly fooling the human.

“Little fox when I first heard the advice from the…ghost…thought was human talking and I felt almost embarrassed to death over a human seeing me wearing this type of outfit.” Jin Huang muttered and then smiles brightly at the fox demon. “Yet with you little fox I feel very comfortable. Perhaps because you are not human. I wonder if there are any other animals here…and if there are other animals I wonder if they can transform too.”

‘Would be nice to test it out.’ Jin Huang thought, but before he could think more on it felt a bit of pain. The fox demon pinched Jin Huang’s thighs with his left hand.

“Are you drinking vinegar, little fox of mine?” Jin Huang asked teasingly and then felt a bit bad after seeing the fox demon’s pitiful looking face. “Don’t worry, little fox. I won’t abandon you. It was just a thought that’s all.”

Jin Huang was carefully placed down onto the bed. The fox demon lays down next to the human and still refusing to say a word.

“Little fox it is not good to go to sleep angry.” Jin Huang told him. It is dark and he is unable to see the fox demon’s face.

“Not angry at you just angry at myself.” The fox demon muttered and Jin Huang lets out a little sigh.

“Little fox no need to be angry at yourself.” Jin Huang commented in a low voice, his face very near, and he places a light little kiss on the fox demon’s right cheek. “To be honest although it is mean of me, but it felt a bit nice you feeling a bit jealous about me possibly being close with other animals. Are you still thirsty? I never did manage to make you any warm milk.”

“I had water. Tomorrow I’ll teach you how to heat up milk on the stove top, Jin Huang.” The fox demon told him and Jin Huang smiled brightly.

“I’ll do my best to learn.” Jin Huang promised and he snuggles close to the fox demon’s warm body. “Do you feel hot? This lingerie feels really cozy and great. I think you would look really great in it if the lingerie was black.”

‘Only three nights left until I leave this world.’ Jin Huang thought as he buries his face on the fox demon’s strong chest. The fox demon is always dressed properly and he is a bit curious about how the fox demon looks when naked.

It was easy for Jin Huang to fall asleep and his dreams repeating the scene of the fox demon making scrambled eggs. He plans tomorrow morning to attempt to crack open the eggs, make some scrambled eggs, and have the fox demon be the first one to taste his cooking.

The fox demon stayed awake unable to sleep, but he kept still and looked up at the ceiling not looking at the adorable human along with trying to forget how Jin Huang is wearing such sexy lingerie. The fox demon sent orders to the ghosts to find and burry any black lingerie. He has no interest in wearing lingerie. However if Jin Huang were to stare up at him with those beautiful pleading baby blue eyes, a bit of a pout on those gorgeous kissable pink lips, and begged him in a sweet little voice to wear it. As if he could refuse him the request. So it is best for the ghosts to take and bury all of the black lingerie.

“If I were a wolf I would have ate you up long ago.” The fox demon whispered softly, eyes closed, and sighing to himself. Tomorrow night he plans to ask the ghosts how courting works and if the advice turns out to be bad enough for Jin Huang to hate him. Then in the worst-case scenario he would destroy all of the ghosts and chain up Jin Huang so the human won’t be able to run away.

“Little fox…I wonder how you look naked.” Jin Huang muttered in his sleep and the fox demon swallowed. “I can’t properly imagine you in lingerie if you don’t see you….naked.”

The fox demon couldn’t help himself, he reached down with his right hand, and lightly pinched Jin Huang’s bottom. Jin Huang in his sleep lets out a little groan of pain.

“Let go of the thought of me wearing lingerie already.” The fox demon commented in a low and firm voice. “I won’t look good. I will look very scary.”

“Little fox not scary at all and always looks good.” Jin Huang mumbled quietly and the fox demon felt their covered lower parts touching. The feeling was very wonderful, but sadly the human is sleeping.

“Wake up.” The fox demon called out a few times in an attempt to wake up the human, but it was in vain for Jin Huang is dead asleep such a deep sleeper. When he tried to move the human those slender legs wrapped around him like an octopus and stubbornly refused to move along with those arms wrapping around him.

He could force Jin Huang to release him, but doesn’t want to risk hurting the delicate human not to mention he was enjoying the sensation and silently felt it was a little bit of shame that down below they are both covered. Although in Jin Huang's case the farbic is very very thin almost to the point of why bother wearing anything at all. He could feel himself and Jin Huang growing harder.

“Ah so comfortable.” Jin Huang moaned sounding so very sweet and the fox demon bites down on his own lips to keep a groan from escaping from his lips he was so very close to cumming only a little bit more, but the human stops moving. The fox demon has a very sensitive sense of smell and he could smell that the human has climaxed. Afterwards the human released him, rolled away, and he hugged a pillow. The fox demon felt a little bit bitter for he was so very to climaxing, but…

In the end the fox demon decided against disturbing the silly human, got up, and went to the bathroom to finish himself off. When Jin Huang woke up in the morning he noticed right away the fox demon no longer sleeping next to him. He feels a bit uncomfortable down below and after a moment realized the reason. His cheeks slightly burning, he grabs a few random articles of clothing from the dresser, and goes to take a shower.

‘It is very rare for this to happen. Why did it have to happen here? Maybe the fox demon could smell it and felt awkward so he left the bed? Wait animals don’t really care about this type of stuff for it’s no big deal at all to them. More than likely he left because he felt hungry and went to make something.’ Jin Huang thought as he turned on the water and placed the article of clothing onto the closed toilet lid.

The fox demon was in the kitchen and he knew the exact moment the human woke up from his slumber. He heard the water running, he licked his lips, and knew that Jin Huang is taking a shower to clean up the aftermath. He could have taken off the lower lingerie, wiped Jin Huang down, and the human still wouldn’t have woken up.

However he doubts he could resist the temptation and he would have used his tongue to lick Jin Huang’s dick clean. Afterwards his fingers might get unruly by going into the human’s defenseless hole, plundering, and….

‘I could with great ease take Jin Huang without his permission. However, I do not want him to hate me. I do not want to make him cry. The thought of him hating me hurts to my very core.’ The fox demon thought, his tail was lowered, and his ears looking depressed. ‘With others I did not give a damn and I simply killed them. Jin Huang is different from them.’

The fox demon firmly pinches his cheeks and starts to make tofu pudding for his future mate. He plans to make a sweet version of it for the human seems to be the type who enjoys sweets. Jin Huang was finishing up his shower and he grabbed a large towel to dry his body along with slightly drying his hair. He didn’t bother attempting to thoroughly dry his waist long golden blond hair it would take too long such a hassle. 

He had grabbed the clothing at random and now truly looking at it couldn’t help laughing. The fox demon in the kitchen felt curious about what the human was laughing about, but decided against checking it out he will just wait for Jin Huang to come to him.

‘Should I actually wear this? I do not have breasts so it doesn’t serve a true purpose. I do not have big pecs either.’ Jin Huang thought as he held up the lacy white bra and his head slightly tilted to the right. He hummed a little bit to himself debating to wear it or not to wear it. Do other people wear bra's despite not needing to wear it? Does it really matter?

‘Well, it is just me and the little fox so it’s fine.’ Jin Huang thought and he decided to just go for it. He has never worn a bra in his life, he closely examines the bra, and it took a few attempts before he managed to put it on.

‘What is taking Jin Huang so long?’ The fox demon thought and he heard his future mate giggling. He can tell Jin Huang’s location is still in the bathroom. ‘I wonder what he is doing in there….Forget it let’s focus on making some more food.’

The fox demon’s ears are still perked up listening to any sort of sounds. Jin Huang managed to stop giggling at his reflection, takes a few deep breathes, and slowly releasing it. He picks up another interesting article of clothing and it looks like underwear.

‘The back is like a string, but looks like the lacy fabric can properly contain the stuff up-front.’ Jin Huang thought and decides to try it on. He was having a bit of fun putting on stuff he has never before worn in his entire life.

After putting on the unique white underwear he puts on the black mini skirt with great ease and he looks at his reflection. The black mini skirt only slightly covering up the unique underwear. The fox demon hears Jin Huang’s laughing so beautifully, full of amusement, and he is getting very tempted to go up to knock on the bathroom door.

Jin Huang finishes it up by putting on a long sleeve black mid-drift showing shirt. The sleeves going past his fingertips, the width is big, and there is a lot of freedom in movement. He couldn’t keep himself from laughing and he ended up snorting a bit for he looks really different from his usual look. It feels really funny and weird, but yet such a complete and utter sense of freedom.

‘As if I could wear this in front of other people.’ Jin Huang thought as he calmed down and used a black hair thing to tie his long golden blond hair back into a low pony tail. ‘I would be embarrassed to death if other humans saw me dressed like this…It is fine for little fox to see me dressed like this…’

Jin Huang opens the bathroom door, quickly heads downstairs, and starts to slowly making his way to the kitchen feeling a bit excited about showing this look to the little fox. He briefly wondered how the fox demon would look like in a skirt. What color skirt would suit the fox demon the most? He has only seen the fox demon wearing black robes. Maybe the fox demon is a bit shy and nervous on expanding on his horizons? Although more than likely the cute little fox never even thought about it for only recently has a humanish form.

‘The little fox has such soft and silky long silver hair. His white fox ears are so cute that is very tempting to touch, rub, and give them a little bitty kiss on those furry ears. His white fox tail is very adorable and bet would look even more cute if wagging. It would be very sad if that tail was lowered.’ Jin Huang thought as he walked into the kitchen and wow the little fox is properly wearing a simple white apron.

“Little fox how do I look? What do you think little fox?” Jin Huang asked cheerfully, a big bright smile on his lips, and the fox demon nearly dropped the two big bowls of tofu pudding.

The fox demon nearly dropped the two big bowls of tofu pudding after seeing Jin Huang’s appearance and hearing that question of ‘How do I look’ from his clueless future mate. He did not answer the question could only stare and look at Jin Huang slowly examining from top to bottom. The tofu puddings were placed down onto the kitchen table while the fox demon was still in a daze.

Jin Huang’s waist long golden blond hair a little bit damp and two small delicate little ears clearly being shown due to the hair being tied back into a low pony tail. Those innocent baby blue eyes so very clueless and unaware how seductive he is right now. Long eyelashes and couldn’t help, but wonder how Jin Huang’s beautiful eyelashes would look like if there was mascara on them. Thin eyebrows. Long slender nose. Those slightly pink lips neither thick nor thin and couldn’t help thinking what those lips would look like if thoroughly kissed. Fair, delicate, and completely flawless skin that has no seen the light of day. Thin and slender neck. Adam’s apple not hidden nor boldly seen just the right amount.

‘Little fox looks a bit stunned.’ Jin Huang thought and he smiled faintly to himself in amusement. ‘I wonder what he is stunned about though? Oh, well.’

Jin Huang glanced down and noticed the little fox’s long white fox tail is wagging. He lightly bites down on his lips to keep from laughing. It is very tempting to touch that soft and fluffy looking tail especially since it is wagging so happily. Those cute fluffy white fox ears are twitching a bit too.

‘So cute.’ Jin Huang thought while looking from the little fox’s twitching ears and adorably wagging tail.

The fox demon still slowly examining Jin Huang’s body. Narrow shoulders and he notices the lacy white bra straps. Long sleeve black mid-drift showing shirt. It is a bit off the shoulders. The sleeves goes past Jin Huang’s finger tips, the width is big, and has a lot of freedom. Jin Huang’s belly is flat, smooth, and lovely. A cute little innie belly button. The hip bones slightly showing. Slim hips.

‘I want to touch his ears and tail at the same time. How can that be possible? If I was a lot taller that would be possible or if the little fox was shorter or if little fox is in his original fox form. What should I do?’ Jin Huang was deep in thought and he sits down on the kitchen counter top.

The fox demon’s golden eyes widen in surprise and he should look away, but his eyes refuse to obey him. The black mini skirt was short and barely covering, but now since his mate to be is sitting on the kitchen counter top everything can be seen. The lacy white thong. Jin Huang’s manhood is covered, but yet not due to the lace and there is a string between that peach like bottom.

‘If I reach out now I can touch those furry ears, but I do not want to startle him.’ Jin Huang thought as he stared down at those tempting fox ears which seem to scream touch me. ‘It would be very easy to touch the little fox’s ears and tail, but right now the little fox is in a humanish form…’

The fox demon barely kept himself from going in-between those slender porcelain white thighs and licking Jin Huang’s very thinly covered up dick along with using his nails to cut that flimsy little bitty string. His head was looking downward and his lustful golden eyes went unnoticed by Jin Huang who is completely focused on those cutely twitching furry white fox ears wanting to touch them.

“What is this?” The fox demon asked while touching the small dark red circle on his future mate’s right inner thigh with his index finger. This mark such a deep and dark red color. He has been curious ever since he first saw it, but didn’t ask the human about it.

Jin Huang heard the question, but unable to answer due to the intense sensation he is feeling from the fox demon touching that special mark which proves he has the ability to become pregnant. His cheeks burning, heart beating fast, biting down on his lips, and a little bit afraid to speak for what if the sound that comes out is strange.

The fox demon caressing the interesting mark with his right index finger. He notices Jin Huang’s beautiful legs are slightly trembling and those adorable little toes are curled up. His golden eyes glanced up a bit noticing that the human’s manhood is a little bit bigger.

‘All I have been is touching this mark. I have not touched or done anything else to Jin Huang’s body. Seems like by touching this mark it is turning him on.’ The fox demon thought and he keeps himself from grinning. ‘This mark is indeed special.’

“Jin Huang are you okay?” The fox demon asked softly and his eyes looking into those slightly teary blue eyes looking as if bullied. Lips a bit bloody. “It is okay no need to hurt your lips. I won’t laugh.”

Jin Huang felt the little fox’s index finger is away from that mark and he was about to speak, but then suddenly the fox demon kissed that highly sensitive mark. Countless moans released from his lips and mind went completely blank.

‘Oops.’ The fox demon thought as he moves his lips from the human’s right inner thigh. He could smell Jin Huang’s cum. To think from a few kisses on the special mark had caused his future mate to quickly climax.

“What happened?” The fox demon asked slowly and he properly stands up with his eyes looking at Jin Huang’s face. “What is that mark?”

“Proof that I can become pregnant, little fox.” Jin Huang voice sounding a bit weak and he leans forward with his hands on the fox demon’s shoulders. “To think when touched by someone I would…..I have touched that mark of mine before, but there was never a reaction.”

“You can become pregnant?” The fox demon asked slowly and he stares at Jin Huang in surprise. Inside of his mind he briefly imagined Jin Huang having a big belly.

“Yes.” Jin Huang replied simply to him. “Well now I know why I was ordered by the nanny bots to put a band-aid over that mark of mine. I never asked them for the reason.”

Jin Huang moves his hands up and fingers playing with the fox demon’s long silver hair. Such a comforting and relaxing feeling toying with the little fox’s silky soft hair.

“Little fox can you carry me up to the bathroom? I want to get cleaned up. My legs feel like pudding right now. Oh that could wait for you had made food and should eat then wash up.” Jin Huang commented and he feels a hand cupping down below. “Little fox?”

“Using a spell to clean up the mess.” The fox demon informed him and to be honest there was no need for direct contact, but he couldn’t help himself. Jin Huang cheeks feel like they are burning, heart racing, and he buries his face onto the fox demon’s chest.

‘The little fox is just trying to help me. Such a kind and sweet little fox. Why does it feel so good with him touching me?’ Jin Huang thought and he silently scolded himself. ‘Shouldn’t feel this way after all the little fox is a fox. An animal not a human. Little fox is a fox demon so not really an animal or a human? I don’t know. Forget it I’ll just ask him.’

“Little fox do you see yourself as an animal or a demon or a human?” Jin Huang asked gently and he could feel the fox demon stiffen. “You don’t have to answer me now. You can tell me later, okay.”

‘It really doesn’t matter in the end. I want to enjoy my time here and I don’t want to make the cute little fox feel uncomfortable.’ Jin Huang thought and he lets out a little sigh. ‘In the end I’ll be gone from this world and the little fox will forget me.’

“Human.” The fox demon replied in a quiet voice and his hands cupping Jin Huang’s cheeks. “I want to be human. Will you hate me? Will you no longer feel comfortable around me? If uncomfortable I’ll just remain a little fox for you, Jin Huang.”

“I won’t ever hate you.” Jin Huang stated firmly and looking into those golden eyes. “Just be true to yourself. I’ll always accept you.”

“You are wonderful, Jin Huang.” The fox demon muttered and he is very tempted to kiss those sweet lips.

“I’m not wonderful.” Jin Huang whispered and his eyes looking down. “Can I still call you little fox? Do you have any idea what human name you want?”

“You can still call me, little fox.” The fox demon told him and after a moment went on to say a human name. “Honghui.”

“Honghui? How did you come up with that name?” Jin Huang asked curiously and he feels like he has heard or seen this name. Honghui.

“I don’t know.” The fox demon answered honestly and he frown slightly to himself for a bit for why did he even say that name. However it doesn’t matter and he boldly gives the human a kiss on the right cheek. Jin Huang lets out a laugh, smiles, and kisses the fox demon on the cheek.

“Honghui let’s eat.” Jin Huang said cheerfully and he hopes the food that…Honghui has made hasn’t gone bad. Although he doesn’t feel hungry, but doesn’t want to put the fox demon’s efforts to waste.

“This is so delicious. What is it called?” Jin Huang asked curiously after eating the food. The fox demon smiled at him and replied ‘Tofu pudding’. “Can you teach me how to make it, Honghui?”

“You don’t have to worry about learning how to make it. I can make it for you every morning.” The fox demon told him and he noticed that for a spilt second Jin Huang looking a bit sad.

“Sounds great.” Jin Huang forced himself to smile and he puts the two big bowls into the sink. He won’t be able to have tofu pudding made by Honghui for it will be two nights until gone forever from the fox demon. “Well can you teach me how to properly wash the dishes?”

“First you put on plastic gloves.” The fox demon explained as he pulled out a pair of yellow plastic gloves and smiling as he puts them onto the human’s delicate hands. “These protect your hands from getting wrinkly.”

“Do I have to wear it? Feels so uncomfortable wearing it.” Jin Huang said teasingly, a smile on his lips, and glancing up at the fox demon.

“Protection is important.” The fox demon stated firmly and Jin Huang lets out a giggle. “What is funny?”

“I just remembered from health class that sentence on how protection is important.” Jin Huang managed to say without laughing and the fox demon stares blankly at him. It occurred to him that Honghui has never been to health class. How to explain health class to a fox?

“Health class is a class in which you learn all about the human body and….about safe sex…Let’s see what would animals call it? Mating.” Jin Huang explained and then he glances down at the two dirty bowls. “The protection is important referring to the one doing the penetrating to make sure to have a condom on. It was really weird and confusing putting condoms on banana’s, eggplants, and cucumbers. It would make more sense if putting a condom on a realistic looking penis.”

“Have you ever thought about mating?” The fox demon asked in a low voice and Jin Huang thought for a moment.

“No although I have thought how it would be wonderful to have a lover.” Jin Huang answered honestly and he gives the fox demon a smile. “Anyway, please teach me how to wash the dishes and then we can talk more, okay.”

Jin Huang watched and followed the fox demon’s example. It was easier than he had thought to wash dishes.

“Make sure to rinse thoroughly otherwise you might get sick.” The fox demon informed him and after drying the dishes they went to the comfortable sofa in the living room.

“Health class only mentions the human body and various safe sex stuff, but never explained about dating or anything of that sort.” Jin Huang stated and he puts the side of his head onto the fox demon’s shoulder. “At school there is a strict no public display of affection, no early love, and etc. So no examples of love at school. I always went home after school and I never went on any fieldtrips so no outside examples. I only see my parents on my birthday and they do not really display any kind of affection.”

The fox demon quietly moves his left hand and silently caressing the top of Jin Huang’s head.

“I do not watch a lot of television or movies. I rarely read romance novels for I was always focused on doing my best on studying and then later on adding on taking care of Fluffy. I always tried so hard in school, but my parents never mention it. Maybe because I wasn’t good enough and did not want to hurt my feelings or maybe they never ever personally looked at my grades.” Jin Huang muttered and he puts his hand’s on top of Honghui’s hand which is much larger than his own. “Well, It doesn’t really matter for I graduated and that is all behind me. I do not plan to go to college. I know I won’t be cut out for it. Even when trying so much and studying so much barely passed my math classes.”

“Jin Huang it does matter. You did your very best and that is all you can do in life.” The fox demon told him and he watched as a few tears spilled out from his future mate’s eyes silently falling down.

“You are the best, little fox.” Jin Huang whispered and he silently added in his heart ‘If only I could stay or if only I could bring you with me’. The fox demon used his other hand to wipe away those tears. He did not encourage or discourage the human from shedding tears. More tears falling and he does not know why Jin Huang is so sad.

‘No matter what I’ll never forget you, Honghui. I will remember your kindness and everything about you. You as a little fox. You as your humanish self with those cute ears and tail.’ Jin Huang thought and he finally settles down.

“Honghui what is your happiest memory?” Jin Huang asked curiously and after a minute he received a simple reply of ‘You’ from the fox demon. Jin Huang’s cheeks started to get a bit warm and a sensation of butterflies in his stomach.

“You sure have a sweet mouth, little fox.” Jin Huang commented in a low voice, he moved a little bit away from the fox demon, and shyly looking up into those serious golden eyes.

“Want to taste?” The fox demon couldn’t help asking playfully to the cute human, but swiftly feeling a bit worried after seeing Jin Huang’s stunned expression.

“Are you flirting?” Jin Huang asked slowly and he noticed the fox demon’s cheeks turning a bit pink. The fox demon turned into his original form, jumped off the sofa, and raced up the stairs.

‘I guess he was really flirting? First time someone flirted with me. Maybe he was practicing? Well he seemed to look a bit embarrassed.’ Jin Huang thought and he decided to try to find the shy little fox.

“Honghui I don’t mind you flirting with me whether you were serious or just practicing!” Jin Huang called out and he carefully makes his way up the stairs. He start searching for the shy little fox in the bedroom.

“It’s a bit hot in here.” Jin Huang muttered and he takes off the shirt tossing it to the floor by a few inches away from the bed. He heard a little sound coming from under the bed must be the shy little fox hiding under the bed. Swiftly going to his knees, hands reaching out, and pulled the fox out holding him against his chest.

“Naughty little fox hiding from me.” Jin Huang scolded while having a little smile on his lips. “I found you. Now won’t you turn back into your humanish form? Can you fully transform into a human?”

“Put on a shirt.” The fox demon told him and he hears the human briefly laughing. Jin Huang brings the little fox up, smiles, and kisses him faintly on the nose.

“I will if you turn into your humanish form or human form. I need your help taking off this bra. It is fine if you rip it off, Honghui.” Jin Huang told him and he places the fox demon onto the bed.

The fox demon this time fully transforms into a human. No fox ears and no fox tail. Jin Huang watched as the little fox transformed into a human. He felt a little bit tense after seeing Honghui turning into a human, but kept silently repeating to himself that this young man is Honghui and everything is okay.

“Should I transform back to my humanish form?” The fox demon had noticed the human’s brief discomfort.

“It’s fine, Honghui.” Jin Huang told him and he touches the fox demon’s human ears. “Just need a little bit of time to get use to it. Your ears are bigger than mine.”

“Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable, Jin Huang.” The fox demon informed him and Jin Huang smiles at him.

‘This little fox really spoils me. I wonder if he is completely human or not.’ Jin Huang thought and his eyes looking downwards. ‘A mystery.’

“I just had a random thought.” Jin Huang said slowly and he wasn’t sure whether or not to voice it.

“What was it?” The fox demon asked him and Jin Huang moves his hands from the ears down to Honghui’s muscular shoulders.

“Does your…penis look like a human one or does it look like a fox one.” Jin Huang replied honestly and he watched as the fox demon’s cheeks turned red. “It doesn’t matter what it looks like I won’t laugh at you. I just curious and it was a random thought, Honghui.”

“I’ll help you with the…bra…” The fox demon muttered and he tried to unhook it, but failed and decided to simply tear it off. He noticed that the lacy bra caused a little bit of irritation to Jin Huang’s chest. A little bit of pink on the human’s chest and the pink nipples very slightly swollen.

“I feel a bit better.” Jin Huang commented and he glances down at his chest. “I guess lacy bra’s are not good for my chest. I don’t have any issue with the lace down-below guess my chest is pretty sensitive and delicate.”

Jin Huang goes to the dresser and grabs a short sleeve black shirt swiftly putting it on. The fox demon felt tempted to suggest putting lotion on and then offering to put said lotion onto Jin Huang’s chest, but too late for the human has a shirt on.

“I wonder what you would look like in a skirt.” Jin Huang commented while staring at the fox demon.

“I wouldn’t look good in it.” The fox demon stated flatly and Jin Huang starts looking through the dresser, but alas all the skirts in it are too small for Honghui. His search went from the dresser to the closet, but still no luck and silently sulked for a moment. He found a few dresses which look like they could maybe fit Honghui, but no skirts.

“I think you would look good in a dress, Honghui.” Jin Huang said cheerfully while holding up a sleeveless black dress and the length of said dress is very long.

“I wouldn’t look good in it.” The fox demon told him and Jin Huang grins at him.

“You wear robes and I think robes look a bit like dresses.” Jin Huang told him and he watched as the fox demon wrinkled his nose. “I think you would look good in anything, Honghui.”

Jin Huang tried for a few hours to talk the fox demon into trying on the dress, but was met with rejection. He did not try crying for he wasn’t that heart broken about it and doesn’t want to make the fox demon feel guilty. It would have worked if Jin Huang cried, but he did not cry.

“I will put on that dress if you become my mate.” The fox demon told him and he noticed that Jin Huang was about to reply. He pinched the human’s lips and made them look like a fish. “I do not want you to agree to that if your only reason is because you want to see me in a dress.”

Jin Huang’s lips were released and he pinched the fox demon’s right cheek.

“I was about to scold you, little fox. You shouldn’t be that careless and thoughtless in regards to the whole mate thing. I forget if foxes mate for life or not. Well you want to be human. Humans call mates by various terms depending on the degree of affection.” Jin Huang said in a serious tone of voice. “Make sure to listen carefully, okay. The various terms sweetheart, boyfriend, girlfriend, lover, partner, spouse, wife, and husband. There are numerous terms of endearment too.”

The time passes by quickly and soon Jin Huang was fast asleep in bed while the fox demon is laying awake in bed. Honghui makes sure the human is properly covered before summoning his ghost minions to receive some advice from them about courting humans.

The main response he received from his ghost minions was ‘A dozen red roses’, ‘Chocolate’, ‘Cake’, ‘Jewelry’, ‘Money’, ‘Diamond ring’, and ‘Expensive items’.

“I forgot to ask have any of you ghosts had any partners?” Honghui asked calmly and the ghosts were silent as the grave for a few moments.

“I had several girlfriends back in my day. I was successful for a time at peddling more than one boat so to speak, but then one day those girlfriends discovered the truth….” A ghost muttered and he lets out a little cough. “The whole buying their affections with gifts had worked, but then those girlfriends got pissed when they realized that I had numerous other girlfriends.”

Numerous ghosts declared that ghost a ‘scumbag’ and the fox demon wrinkled his nose in disgust at that scumbag ghost. He swiftly destroyed the scumbag ghost.

“There must be more to courting than giving gifts.” The fox demon stated and the ghosts glance at each other while secretly deciding to reply on what they remember from romantic movies. The scumbag ghost was the only one with personal experience although the relationships turned out to be highly unsuccessful.

This time the response he received from the ghosts was ‘Watching the ocean’, ‘Watching the sun set’, ‘Watching the stars’, ‘Looking at the moon’, ‘A midnight stroll on the beach’, ‘Watching a movie’, and ‘Going out to eat’.

The fox demon frowned to himself for there is no beach so cross off the watching the ocean and midnight stroll on the beach. There are no restaurants so there will be no going out to eat.

“Boss….I think you won’t be rejected. Why bother courting him? You should let the body do the talking and just do him. He might cry or beg or plead for you to stop, but he will stop resisting once he gets use to being done by you.” A ghost commented carelessly to the fox demon. The rest of the ghosts silently lit a candle before disappearing for they have no desire to be destroyed.

The fox demon put a little sound barrier around Jin Huang’s body before getting out of bed and he transformed into his giant fox form. The ghost was still talking about how it wouldn’t truly be rape for the human would enjoy it.

The fox demon grabbed the ghost, did not say a single word, and slowly tortured the ghost. The ghost crying, screaming in pain, and it wasn’t until early in the morning that the ghost was completely destroyed.

In the morning Jin Huang changed his outfit to being regular blue underwear along with wearing a pair of blue shorts and a short sleeve light blue shirt. Honghui carefully teaching the human how to make a simple egg.

“I cracked the egg! Oh wait…there are a few egg shells in it.” Jin Huang lets out a little sigh and the top of his head was gently rubbed by the fox demon.

“It is no big deal just use your fingers and take them out.” The fox demon told him. Jin Huang nodded his head and carefully taking out the egg shells doing his best to not completely disturb the egg. “If the yolk breaks then it can just become scramble eggs or an omelette.”

Jin Huang learned the various ways on how to cook an egg along with being taught how to cook bacon and French toast. He tried to get Honghui to teach him how to make tofu pudding, but the fox demon stubbornly refused.

After breakfast Jin Huang read a few books to the fox demon and soon it was lunch time this time Honghui taught the human how to boil rice.

“You can also add some veggies and thin strip of meats to it, but I’ll teach you that tomorrow. This time keeping it simple with just adding a little bit of butter and sugar to the rice.” Honghui informed him and Jin Huang smiled at him.

Time seemed to slip away and the sky has become dark signaling it is night time.

“Let’s watch the stars and the moon together.” The fox demon suggested and Jin Huang nodded his head in agreement. Honghui puts a long black fur coat onto his future mate. Afterwards the fox demon grabs a large blanket, he opens the door, and the human follows him out. The blanket placed down onto the ground and they both lay down onto it side by side.

“The moon is beautiful.” Honghui commented in a low voice as he slowly moves his left arm around Jin Huang’s hips.

“The moon is a simple beauty here.” Jin Huang muttered quietly, the moon here is different from his planet, and he glances at the stars countless twinkling stars shining so bright. “The stars are numerous and always outshining the moon.”

“The moon is bigger than the stars.” Honghui said to him and he watched as the human smiled. 

"Size isn't everything." Jin Huang commented calmly and then added. "The countless stars if put all together are brighter than the moon, heh."

“What two flowers are your favorite?” The fox demon asked him and he hopes that the forest might have Jin Huang’s favorite flowers.

“Chrysanthemum and Lotus.” Jin Huang replied while smiling brightly. “What about you, Honghui?”

“Magnolia and….round melon.” Honghui told him and he heard his future mate giggling after hearing him.

“Little fox…Ah a melon isn’t a flower it’s a fruit.” Jin Huang managed to say without laughing and he rolls on top of the fox demon. “A fun and funny little fact about melons. In ancient times the round melon represents a pregnant person’s bump. Honghui are you thinking abou-“

“No not at all.” Honghui swiftly denied and Jin Huang buries his face onto the fox demon’s right shoulder to keep himself from laughing for the cute little fox protested so very quickly, but then he thought ‘Who does the fox demon want to make pregnant’ and rolls off of Honghui.

‘Maybe I’m looking too into it? There is only Honghui and I. No other animals or humans. Perhaps the little fox is looking into the future or maybe the little fox wasn’t thinking about that meaning when saying a round melon.’ Jin Huang thought and silently comforted himself. For some reason it hurts thinking about Honghui impregnating someone…

“What is wrong?” The fox demon fox asked in a worried tone of voice and Jin Huang for silent for a moment.

“Just thinking of pregnancy because you mentioned round melon, Honghui. I don’t think in my life I will ever get pregnant.” Jin Huang stated and he closed his eyes. “No one has been interested in me not even as a friend or anything. I could go to a center and get artificially pregnant, but I do not think I would be able to bring up a baby on my own. I’m really wealthy. I’m not confident in myself at all having that huge responsibility of taking care of a little one on my own.”

Honghui did not have time to become upset about the possibility of Jin Huang becoming pregnant because of someone else for swiftly his future mate dismissed the possibility of being pregnant.

“Jin Huang. I’m interested in you.” The fox demon said in a low and serious voice.

“Well you have the honor of being the first, Honghui. I have never had a friend before you.” Jin Huang informed him and he snuggles himself into the fox demon’s arms.

‘Tomorrow will be the last night. I’m going to miss Honghui a whole lot.’ Jin Huang thought while having a sad little smile on his lips. ‘Time passes by really quickly.’

“I want to be more than a friend to you.” Honghui whispered softly to him and his heart racing a little bit at saying that sentence to Jin Huang.

“A best friend? That would be wonderful, little fox.” Jin Huang muttered sounding a bit sleepy and he feels very comfortable within Honghui’s arms.

The fox demon mentally sighed, but he can’t rush this clueless little human and unable to blame Jin Huang after all his lonely future mate has pretty much been isolated. No friends. Complete lack of family love and care those parents visiting only once on Jin Huang’s birthday. Only going to home and school until recently…

“Do you ever want to be pregnant?” Honghui asked quietly and his fingers gently running through the human’s long hair.

“If I by some miracle manage to get married and have a husband. Well, I wouldn’t want to get pregnant right away for what if my husband turns cold and he no longer loves me after marriage. If I become pregnant and husband still doesn’t love me then I’ll divorce him. I would give birth and make sure my baby will never ever feel unloved. I would give all of my love to my beloved baby. No baby should ever feel unloved.” Jin Huang said sleepily and shortly after speaking fell asleep in the fox demon’s cozy embrace.

“I will always love you, Jin Huang.” Honghui said gently and he picks the sleeping human up into his arms to carry him inside the villa for doesn’t want Jin Huang to catch a cold. He wasn’t worried about his future mate waking up after all such a deep sleeper.

Jin Huang spent the morning reading various ancient novels, poems, and some short stories out loud to the fox demon. The human and Honghui are sitting side by side on the comfortable sofa located in the living room.

“That story about the couple loving each other deeply, but yet the girl was forced to leave her husband by the mother in law and her brother made her remarry. However she didn’t remarry instead she drowned herself in a lake and the husband hanged himself on a tree in his yard. Is family status that important? Why did they have to separate? They were so in love and everything.” Jin Huang said quietly and his eyes looking down. “I don’t understand.”

“The husband should have protected his beloved wife from the very start.” Honghui stated firmly and he puts his left arm around Jin Huang’s hips. “If I were him. I would have poisoned the mother to death or made her death look like suicide. Would have fed her body to wild animals or have her body burnt to mere ashes.”

Jin Huang’s eyes widen in shock, lips parted in surprise, and feeling pretty startled at how the fox demon would have dealt with the mother. Honghui noticed his future mate’s expression and he gives a little kiss on the human’s forehead.

‘I guess that was too vicious for him to hear.’ Honghui thought and swiftly decided to lie by saying he was just joking.

“I was just joking. I didn’t mean to frighten you, Jin Huang. If I were him would have simply ran away with my beloved and ditch that hateful vicious mother. That mother did not truly love her son for she did not want her son to be happy.” Honghui commented calmly and Jin Huang puts the side of his head onto the fox demon’s left shoulder.

“Back then filial piety was extremely important.” Jin Huang told him in a low voice.

“In the end he did not give filial piety to that vicious hateful mother in the end for he committed suicide after his beloved drowned herself. So he might as well have ditched that so called filial piety and run away with his wife far away from that uncaring mother.” The fox demon explained slowly and Jin Huang moves his head from Honghui’s shoulder.

“Honghui what would you do if someone you love died?” Jin Huang asked in a whisper and he was curious on how the fox demon would respond to his question.

“Destroy the world for my entire world would be destroyed.” Honghui replied quietly and he hugs the human tightly within his arms. “If you were to die, Jin Huang. My entire world would be destroyed for you are my world.”

Jin Huang could only stare and his mind felt as if it has gone blank. Honghui closes his eyes, he keeps on holding the other close, and perhaps now this clueless human will understand.

“Jin Huang what would you do if I died?” Honghui asked softly despite feeling a bit nervous about how the human might respond to him.

“I won’t let you die, little fox.” Jin Huang stated firmly and he looks directly at the fox demon’s face. Honghui opens up his eyes and feeling surprised on how determined those beautiful baby blue eyes are looking at him. “We have not known each other for a long time, but love doesn’t have to take a long time to start. I have learned and experienced a lot from these seven days, Honghui. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you.”

‘If only I had known sooner.’ Jin Huang felt regret, but there is no going back in time or anything of that sort. Honghui gets up from the sofa while holding the human up with his powerful arms. Jin Huang notices that Hongui’s expression looks as if he is hungry.

“Are you hungry? Want to eat lunch?” Jin Huang asked him and Honghui forces himself to calm down.

“I’m fine. I’m very glad you feel the same way about me.” Honghui’s voice full of joy, he still firmly holds the human in his arms, and starts spinning around the living room. Jin Huang starts feeling a bit dizzy, but he laughed and laughed for the little fox is really adorable.

Several feet away from the villa slowly, but surely the spirits of all the foxes whom the fox demon had killed long ago start to gather and to think that ruthless heartless cruel fox demon actually loves someone not to mention having that love returned.

After a while the fox demon finally stops spinning, he goes upstairs still carrying the human, and he gently places Jin Huang down onto the bed. Afterwards Honghui goes to lay down next to his beloved mate, but then Jin Huang used a surprising amount of force and he pushed the fox demon off the bed.

Honghui was surprised, but then he noticed something was wrong and finally felt the presence of the fox spirits whom he had killed long ago. He had been completely and utterly focused on his mate that he didn’t even notice at all. If it had been night time would have been more alert, but typically ghosts and spirits do not appear during the day.

Jin Huang’s body taking on fully the one massive attack delivered from the combined efforts of the fox spirits. Afterwards Jin Huang body glowed brightly and purifying everything expect for Honghui. All of the fox spirits and all of the hiding ghost minions of Honghui are gone.

“Farewell, Little fox.” Jin Huang whispered softly and it is painful to speak, but he must get those words out now or never. It would be wrong to leave without saying anything. The fox demon face was very close to Jin Huang’s face. Jin Huang moves his right hand, lightly pressed the back of the fox demon’s head, and their lips faintly touching one another. The first time kissing on the lips to think it would be like this… “I really love you, Honghui.”

“Don’t leave me, baby.” Honghui’s voice trembling, tears starting to spill from his eyes, and no matter how much he tries to heal his beloved it was useless. For the first in his life feeling completely powerless, helpless, and useless. His heart feels completely broken and he has never shed so many tears in his entire life.

“I will always be in your heart.” Jin Huang said gently while slowly moving his fingers through Honghui’s silky soft silver hair and if only he could stay with his beloved little fox. His body is in a great deal of pain and it is through pure will power that he has not disappeared yet from this world. The most painful part is….how heart broken his Honghui looks right now and looking so very lost. Golden eyes full of heart break and countless tears falling down those flushed cheeks. The fox demon biting down on his own lips and looking as if trying to hold back sobs.

“Honghui it will be okay.” Jin Huang told him very slowly and it is becoming even more difficult to stay here in this world. His breathing labored, tears spilling out, toes curled up, and his deathly pale fingers gripping the fox demon’s hair. “Please kiss me so it won’t hurt anymore, Honghui.”

Honghui kisses him on the lips it was not light and soft like Jin Huang’s simple kiss. Golden eyes and blue eyes are closed. Their tears mixing with one another. Jin Huang’s lips parted and Honghui’s tongue going inside to explore. Starting from those curled up toes he slowly faded away, but the fox demon did not see for he was focused on kissing his beloved Jin Honghui.

‘The fox demon is a string of data so his source data might be used in other worlds.’ Jin Huang thought before he completely disappeared from the world leaving only one heart-broken fox demon behind.  
After several minutes passed the fox demon’s expression became clear no longer looking as if his world had been destroyed.

**[Hello, Prince! I hope you enjoyed your time as the fox demon villain. What was it like meeting your arranged marriage partner without having any memories and believing yourself to actually be a fox demon? It is great you didn’t kill your arranged marriage partner, but wow to actually think fell in love with him and he fell in love with you. Ah to think there would be such a tragic ending T.T with him taking that final blow, but it is great after receiving said mortal blow all of those ghosts and fox spirits were purified. It was so touching and romantic.]**

“Shut up.” The Prince said coldly and a deep frown on his lips.

**[Well time for you return to the real world. Are you going to meet your arranged marriage partner in person? Make sure to take good care of him, Prince. I should warn you that….he might be in a coma or he might be suffering some mental….Although it was amazing how long he managed to stay here through pure will power for he really didn’t want to leave you. Well on the bright side if he is in a coma or suffering mentally he won’t be able to reject you.]**

“If you say another word then I will have you destroyed, system.” The Prince’s voice sounding as cold as ice, his fists clenched, and he is silently cursing himself for if he had known this would happen would have never went to this world without having any memories.

It was on Jin Huang’s eighteenth birthday he was finally allowed to travel to the planet where Jin Huang is located. He had been forbidden to see Jin Huang until Jin Huang turned eighteen years old. He could go anywhere expect where his arranged marriage partner is located.

At long last he could finally go to Jin Huang, but not like he could suddenly just show up and he had been debating how to appear before his arranged marriage partner. He found out that Jin Huang applied for a job and he made sure the one in charge accepted it. Afterwards he paid a certain amount to go into the same world as Jin Huang.

‘And foolish decided to have no memories only the memories of the fox demon.’ The Prince thought bitterly and if he had his true memories then could have avoided Jin Huang possibly being in a coma or possible brain problems related to forcefully staying longer than needed in the world. ‘He had forced himself to stay longer because of me.’


	2. Liu Honghui

At the age of one year old the 16th Prince Liu Honghui prefect match had been found and the mother carrying said match was contacted to which the mother had swiftly agreed.

At the age of two years old Liu Honghui had been told by his parents ‘You will marry Jin Huang for he is the best match for you’ and of course at the time didn’t have any thoughts about it.

It wasn’t until the age of six that it started to sink in, he read a few books, and he silently decided to not be friendly to others for what if they have the wrong idea….don’t want to be a cheating scum. The arranged marriage between him and Jin Huang not known to the public for it would put Jin Huang in danger. He started training his body of course the lessons were not intense due to his young age. Silently decided that he must become strong in order to protect Jin Huang in the future.

At the age of ten he was a little bit curious about this Jin Huang that he will be marrying in the future. He found the address to Jin Huang’s home and tried sending letters for every day for an entire year, but there was no response.

After sending the 365th letter found out that his letters never made it to Rainbow Planet where his future spouse lives instead his parents had each letter intercepted. He was very angry after finding out his letters never made it and his parents calmly told him ‘No communication until Jin Huang is eighteen years old’. Then he was given a massive photo book labeled Jin Huang Through The Years Part 1 which calmed him down for at least he can see what Jin Huang looks like…. He was told by his parents all of the photos were captured by the cooking robot, guard robots and the nanny robots expect for a few photo’s of Jin Huang’s freshly born look….

He had spent the entire day looking at the photos of Jin Huang in his bedroom. Under each photo says the month, day, and year along with the exact time. After looking at the last photo he went his parents and calmly asked them ‘Any videos of Jin Huang’….His parents laughed at him and then his mother told him ‘No videos of your future partner until you are fourteen years old’. Since then every year for his birthday he received a large photo album filled with photos of Jin Huang.

At the age of twelve he started to take a great interest in learning about technology. Although to be honest he really wants to learn if it is possible to hack into a robot from long distance and see what that said robot sees for he doesn’t want to wait two years until he can hear his future partner. Of course he doesn’t tell his parents the real reason.

At the age of thirteen he searched the entire network to see if anyone posted anything regarding Jin Huang, but there was nothing only mention is in the school’s yearbook. He has all of the yearbooks from when Jin Huang started attending school.

At the age of fourteen years old he was silently excited for finally he was finally allowed to hear his future partner. There were countless videos, but…..each video was only one minute long. With his skills he compiled all of the video clips into one massive video and labeled it Jin Huang Part 1.

Afterwards each day he would receive a minute long video clip of Jin Huang daily which filled him with a few different feelings: Happiness for he can hear and see what Jin Huang is doing, but annoyance for only one minute long and a bit of impatience for he really wants to see Jin Huang in person even more.

Some of said minute-long video clip is…Jin Huang hugging and talking to a feline which Jin Huang had named Fluffy. Needless to say Liu Honghui felt jealous and envious of Fluffy who gets to be with Jin Huang. The other minute-long video clips are Jin Huang feeding the countless koi fish while that lucky cat watches without trying to catch a fish.

“I will become a General.” Liu Honghui announced calmly to his parents and his siblings. His siblings stared at him while his parents let out a long sigh.

“Son if you become a General in the future then you would be spending a lot less time with your future partner.” His father stated and he watched as his youngest son’s cheeks turned pink which was a bit impressive for Honghui’s skin is tanned. “Still want to become a General?”

“I will discus it with Jin Huang in the future.” Liu Honghui told his father before walking to the bathroom to splash cold water onto his face. He heard his parents and siblings laughing in amusement. To be honest he wants to become a General purely because he saw a photo of Jin Huang staring with those beautiful blue eyes full of admiration at a book which has a cover of a young handsome man wearing a general’s uniform.

Not to mention that one minute video clip which has Jin Huang excitedly talking to Fluffy about Generals: “The General’s uniforms look really cool”, “I wonder if all General’s are handsome like the one in that book, Fluffy”, and “It would be really thrilling if I could meet a General like face to face”.

At the age of fifteen he started intense training and worked out every day along with balancing his studies.

At the age of sixteen he had his first nosebleed after seeing a minute video clip of Jin Huang wearing only blue underwear, picked up Fluffy, and the chest area successfully covered up by that big fluffy cat. The cute pink nipples all covered up along with most of Jin Huang’s smooth and flat stomach.

Liu Honghui is very envious of Fluffy that cat gets to feel Jin Huang's bare chest and part of the stomach area. He wished that the video would be longer than just one minute. Those beautiful and slender porcelain white legs are completely exposed. He could see a little bright red circular mark on Jin Huang's right inner thigh. It is quite noticable for Jin Huang's skin is pale and that mark is such a deep red color.

He had long known that it is possible for Jin Huang to become pregnant, but he was not told the fertility rate of his future spouse and it never really mattered to him. Judging by the color the fertility rate should be high.

All of the other video clips and photos: His future partner has always been dressed expect for of course the freshly born photos…After having first nosebleed during the day when night time came he had his first wet dream….of course involving his future partner, Jin Huang.

At the age of seventeen he found out the mother of his tutor recently was hired at Jin Huang’s school. He grabbed the tutor’s shoulders, stared down, and debated how to recruit the tutor into having the mother pass along a message to Jin Huang.

However before he could say anything the tutor turned into a rabbit, crying loudly, hopped out of the three story window, and never met that tutor again for that tutor quit. Also the mother of his now former tutor suddenly quit….over all Liu Honghui was silently frustrated and clenched his fists. On the network still no traces of Jin Huang only a very brief mention and a little photo in the school network. Still no luck in hacking into any of the robots stationed in Jin Huang's home.

At the age of eighteen years old he decided to add on learning how to cook which surprised his parents. He did not admit that he was feeling a bit worried about what if his future spouse might reject him. He is certain of his own good looks, wealth, intelligence, and strength.

First time he tried to cook a meal on his own had suffered briefly from food poisoning. After that his parents decided to hire a professional cook to teach their son how to cook. At first he had rejected it and did not explain the reason why to his parents, but his parents knew the reason and easily talked their son into accepting learning from a professional cook.

“Do you want to take a few years to figure out how to make a decent meal for your future spouse by yourself or accept learning from a professional and reducing the amount of time needed along with learning countless dishes to make for your future partner.”

Needless to say Liu Honghui quickly agreed to learning from a professional. It would be romantic and touching to say ‘I learned how to cook all by myself just to make meals for you’, but it is more practical to learn from others not to mention learning how to cook numerous dishes.

When he turned nineteen he silently looked forward to when Jin Huang finally turns eighteen years old and can see the other in person. Days slowly passed: He waited and waited then at long last it was Jin Huang’s eighteenth birthday at the stroke of midnight.

As soon as it turned midnight he started his journey to Rainbow Planet and he will be dropped off by The Great Splendor Yellow a newly created royal military space warship.

Liu Honghui was the one to name it and everyone who learned the name of it….Silently mourned, silently protested, and silently questioned the 16th Prince’s naming ability along with pitying the future child or children of the 16th Prince if the 16th Prince is the one doing the naming. If it was only The Great Splendor it sounds wonderful, but why add…Yellow?

In the future if Liu Honghui desires it: He can become the general of The Great Splendor Yellow. If he becomes General then of course he will have Jin Huang with him. All of the military personal of The Great Splendor Yellow know the reason why the 16th Prince will be dropped off at Rainbow Planet for they had been coldly told by the 16th Prince: “Going to my future spouse. Leave immediately after dropping me off for I do not want to frighten him. He might think there is a threat on Rainbow Planet.”

None of them dare to say ‘He might die of fright after seeing you’ instead saying to the 16th Prince ‘Understood’ and silently prayed for that unlucky future spouse of Liu Honghui. The 16th Prince is good looking however that does not make up for the fact Liu Honghui is extremely cold, blunt, and that frightening aura which practically screams out ‘Dangerous’. It is the first time they have heard the 16th Prince say so many words at once…. 

“I’m coming, Jin Huang.” Liu Honghui muttered softly to himself and staring down at the latest photo of his future spouse. “I wonder how should I appear before you. I don’t want to frighten you.”  
He looks up from the photo and glancing at his reflection examining himself in the tall mirror.

Liu Honghui wonders if Jin Huang will like his brown eyes if not then could simply buy colored contact lenses to change his eye color. He wonders if Jin Huang will like his black hair that goes to the nape of his neck. If the hair color is unappealing can simply dye it. If the hair length is too short then could simply take a pill to make the hair grow longer. If Jin Huang doesn’t like his hair color and hair length then could take a pill to make hair grow longer afterwards dyeing it.

Will Jin Huang like his skin color? He had purposefully kept himself from becoming too tanned by using products so it will be easy to put on lotion to whiten if Jin Huang prefers lighter colored skin or become more tanned by doing his regular work out and not using any products to prevent from becoming too tanned.

As for his height and face he wasn’t worried for he had heard in the video clip Jin Huang saying ‘Tall guys are really cool especially when having a manly face and muscular body’ to Fluffy.

‘I wonder if my future spouse would rather be touched by soft or rough feeling hands.’ Liu Honghui thought and he silently scolded himself for shouldn’t think about that right now after his mind strayed from thinking about merely holding Jin Huang’s hand to…..  
-  
“Please wake up.” Liu Honghui’s voice was very quiet, soft, and his hands carefully touching Jin Huang’s pale cheeks. It has been twenty-four hours and his future spouse still showing no signs of waking up. He deeply regrets not having his memories in that world if he had then never would have asked for Jin Huang to not leave him when it was clear that Jin Huang had to go.

The Non-Playable characters in the world have a certain safety feature in place which makes sure that the human players won’t be tempted to stay. The human players will not tempt other human players to stay longer because in order for it work would have to also stay and do not want to risk…Possible Coma, Possible Brain Damage, or….the very unlikely but possible…Death. Only certain people are allowed the option of forgetting their real-life memories and only remember the history of their current role in whatever world.

“Prince…You should sleep.” A Nurse said gently and she received an icy look from Liu Honghui.

“How can I sleep?” Liu Honghui asked in an ice-cold tone of voice before slowly looking back down at his future spouse still no signs of waking up. The nurse after several minutes was finally able to move: She decides against giving it another try persuade the 16th Prince to sleep instead very quietly walks out of the private hospital room.

‘I wonder who is Jin Huang to the 16th Prince? Whoever he is….I hope he wakes up soon so that the Prince will leave the hospital.’ The Nurse thought and she rubs her arms in an effort to warm up.

Liu Honghui left Jin Huang’s side for a short period of time in order to bring Fluffy. Perhaps with a very familiar pet his future spouse might wake up. The guard robots briefly greeted him and welcomed him in. He did not take any time to admire the villa and it was easy to find Fluffy.

The big and fluffy five-year old white cat was sitting very close by the front door curled up on a medium size cat blanket which Fluffy earlier had dragged over with his claws. Fluffy was very worried for his beloved owner has never been gone this long. He has plenty of food and water there is an automatic thing which always resupplies it.

“Meow!” Fluffy cried out when the door opened up and must be his owner finally returning home. Liu Honghui heard a pitiful cry, he grabbed the cat, and held it in his arms. He ordered one of the robots to bring to him a cat cage carrier.

Fluffy noticed that this man isn’t his owner and he starts struggling with all his might for doesn’t want to be cat-napped. Needs to wait for his owner to return. What if his owner returns and this bad man attacks his owner? His owner is weak.

Liu Honghui ignored the hissing, the struggling, and biting of Fluffy. It is better than this cat being depressed let Fluffy be angry and active. Fluffy smelled the scent of his owner on this bad man. What did this bad man do to his owner? Is this bad man why his beloved and kind owner hasn’t returned? Fluffy bites down fiercely, firmly, and refusing to let go on the bad man’s right arm.

“I’m taking you to Jin Huang.” Liu Honghui said coldly and Fluffy stopped struggling which was enough time for him to get the fluffy cat into the cat carrier. Liu Honghui silently approved of the fierce guard cat just needs more training.

Liu Honghui calmly carried the cat carrier all the way to the hospital and ignoring the loud hissing of Fluffy along with how Fluffy tried to slam his big fluffy body against the cage. The upper part of his coat is full of claw marks and the sleeves full of bite marks.

Fluffy calmed down after smelling the scent of his owner, but then once again fiercely slammed against the cage wanting even more than ever to be free.

“I will let you out to be with Jin Huang once you have calmed down, Fluffy.” Liu Honghui stated in a chilling voice. Fluffy lays down on his back in the cat carrier perhaps this man isn’t a bad man for brought him to his owner along with knowing his name is Fluffy.

Liu Honghui opens the cage. Fluffy slowly walking out for he was a bit weak after struggling and fighting so fiercely. Liu Honghui silently sighs, he picks up the big fluffy cat, and places Fluffy by Jin Huang’s left side.

Fluffy notices his owner is sleeping, he doesn’t want to disturb, and starts curling up into a big ball to accompany his owner. He feels sleepy and more than willing to give into sleep for his owner is with him now.

Liu Honghui had thought the cat would be meowing and begging for Jin Huang to wake up, but no this big fluffy cat wants to sleep. He faintly pokes the cat on the belly and Fluffy lets out a little hiss. His eyes paying attention to Jin Huang’s body and he noticed one of Jin Huang’s fingers twitched.

Liu Honghui kept on poking Fluffy, the same finger twitching in reaction to the cat’s hissing, and he doesn’t care of the cat might decide to bite the finger that keeps on poking. Fluffy was very tempted to bite that annoying finger that keeps on poking him, but that man was the one to bring him to his owner. The cat decided to change from hissing to making a pitiful sound.

‘Left hand. Five fingers twitching now from hearing Fluffy’s sorrowful meowing.’ Liu Honghui thought and he stopped poking the big fluffy cat. When the sorrowful meows stops those five fingers stop making any movement.

Liu Honghui takes out a voice recording device, pokes the cat a few times, and records the sorrowful meows. Afterwards decides to stop messing with the cat. Fluffy curls up, front paws protecting belly, and his final thoughts before falling asleep ‘Bastard picking on this defenseless cat’.

Liu Honghui hits re-play on the recording device having it close to Jin Huang’s right ear, his eyes focused on Jin Huang’s body, and noticed there is no movement at all. He tries several times and then he decides to poke the sleeping Fluffy causing the cat to cry out. Five fingers twitching. Seems like can tell the difference between Fluffy crying in real time and the recording of Fluffy crying.

‘At least there is some kind of reaction. It was a good idea to bring Fluffy. A hiss equals one finger twitch. A cry equals left hand twitching. Later on will make that cat somehow purr.’ Liu Honghui thought as he sits down on a chair, his very faintly hands caressing those pale cheeks, and deeply wishing for his future spouse to awaken. He hears a knock on the door, moves his hands, and the Doctor walks in.

“I have informed Jin Huang’s parents, but they will not be coming here to visit him.” Doctor Wang informed the 16th Prince.

“Why?” Liu Honghui asked coldly and his icy brown eyes looking at Doctor Wang.

‘Should I really repeat word for word what those cold blooded, heartless, and vicious parents had said on the phone?’ Doctor Wang thought and he swallows nervously.

“Repeat word for word, Doctor Wang.” Liu Honghui stated firmly and Doctor Wang glances down.

“My wife and I will not be visiting that useless son whose only worth is in being able to become pregnant at a success rate of one hundred percent. His only real value is that he might be marrying the 16th Prince it is not for certain because if the 16th Prince discovers how pathetic, useless, and worthless his arranged partner is would reject the marriage... Do not call again unless it is to pick up the corpse of that worthless and defective eldest son. Busy raising our successful children. The only defective one was our eldest son, Huang. If he was not in an arranged marriage with a Prince would have tossed him into an orphanage. No need to keep us up-to-date only call us if he is dead.” Doctor Wang repeated word for word. Not adding or taking away anything.

The entire room starts to fill with a thick layer of ice expect for the area near Jin Huang. The rest of the rooms and floors of the hospital experience a sudden intense chill. Doctor Wang turned into his penguin beast form in order to endure the extreme coldness. Nearly everything is covered in ice and snow here expect for the area around Jin Huang’s hospital bed.

Liu Honghui barely kept himself from turning into his dragon beast form. He feels extremely angry at those two who do not deserve the title of ‘Jin Huang’s Parents’ and wants to make those two thoroughly suffer to make those two pray for the sweet release of death. He feels heartbroken for his Huang. He can still vividly recall everything his to be spouse had told him in the first world they were in together.

The snow and ice slowly disappearing. Doctor Wang was silent, still in his penguin form, and he feels no pity to what will be coming to those two monsters who should not be called parents. Liu Honghui lowered his lips a few inches away from Jin Huang’s ear and whispered gently ‘I will make those who wronged you pay dearly for you are mine, Huang’. Doctor Wang turns back to his human form and decides to leave without saying a single word.


	3. A Lost Memory Somewhat Recovered

Jin Huang was feeling lost, confused, and helpless. Unable to wake up. Trapped within his own mind unable to escape he for he does not know how to get out. There is only darkness nothing else here. He keeps on walking, but yet only darkness all around him it is terrifying and he can only keep on moving. Sense of time is gone.

“I’m your Uncle and I’ll be watching over you, Huang.”

Jin Huang stops walking after hearing a voice. Once he stopped the scenery was no longer dark now instead seeing a man with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He feels that his height has become much shorter. A little voice called out ‘Memories From The Age of Five’. He is unable to move or speak for now trapped within a long-lost memory that is replaying for him.

Afraid. Frightened. Terrified. He has a strong feeling what he may discover might be better left forgotten. His movement and speech not belonging to him. A first person point of view of past memory.

“Uncle will you read me a bedtime story tonight?” Jin Huang asked softly and he received a nod from his Uncle. They went to his bedroom, door closed, and Jin Huang nestles himself onto his comfortable bed. His Uncle looks at the bookshelf and pulls out a well-worn fairy tale book. His Uncle reading in an impatient tone of voice, but he was thrilled for finally hearing someone reading a story.

“Uncle I can’t wait until I grow up, heh. I am in an *censored* *censored* with the *censored* *censored*. I think Honghui will be really wonderful. I have read fairy tales and the *censored* are always so good and great.” Jin Huang said happily, smiling brightly, and looking innocently up at his Uncle. “What’s wrong?”

“The *censored* *censored* should be with someone who has true potential like my daughter.” His Uncle stated in a low firm voice and staring down at Jin Huang.

“Huh?” Jin Huang’s voice full of confusion and those dark green eyes looking fierce.

“You are my blood related nephew, but you are completely worthless. Why were you picked out of everyone else? Why was my daughter not picked? You are slow, dumb, and weak. The *censored* *censored* shouldn’t be matched with someone like you.” His Uncle said coldly and his face full of disgust.

“Honghui will like me.” Jin Huang said quietly in a determined voice and his body silently trembling feeling very afraid of his Uncle. It hurt being called 'Worthless', but it hurt his heart even more when being told that....The *censored* *censored* shouldn’t be matched with him.

“Not like you have the disgusting ability to become pregnant.” His Uncle snorted, but then a moment pulled the blankets away and pulled down Jin Huang’s pants. On Jin Huang’s right inner thigh a dark red circular mark standing out clearly due to his pale skin. “My older sister didn’t tell me about this…Then again I wouldn’t have said anything either if my son had the potential to become pregnant…so disgusting.”

Jin Huang shivered, his small hands reaching down, and trying to pull up his pants. His Uncle pulled the pants all the way off and tossed them onto the ground.

“I know what I’ll do so you will never be able to *censored* the *censored* *censored* in the future. If my daughter can’t *censored* him then why should you be able to *censored* him.” His Uncle said in a whisper and grabs the edges of Jin Huang’s underwear. “Do you think Honghui will even want to meet you if he knows that you have been…..Your skin is so very soft and tender. Well, I don’t truly see you as my nephew for who would want to have such a defective nephew like you. Your parents don’t love you. Your parents don't care you. Honghui won’t want anything to do with you once I…”

Jin Huang loudly crying, his small body shaking, and he was unable to stop the underwear slowly moving down. Within seconds countless nanny bots sounded several alarms alerting the robotic guards. A large guard robot enters the bedroom and stabs Jin Huang’s Uncle in the back directly killing him preventing him from doing anything more to Jin Huang.

The long sword sticking out, the heart on the tip of the blade, and blood gushing out like a fountain. The large guard robot moves the dead body backwards making sure the corpse doesn’t fall onto Jin Huang.

Jin Huang feels his body becoming much smaller. His body become very furry and his frightened crying sounds became the cries of a frightened little tiger cub. The smell of blood is overwhelming. A bit of blood got onto his fur. The smell of death overwhelming his sense of smell. His mind goes completely blank. Once again everything is dark and Jin Huang very slowly walking again.

‘So this is why….to think this had happened to me. I wonder if I have more painful memories and that is why my memory is….’ Jin Huang thought numbly and if only certain words were not censored then could completely understand. He had no idea he can transform into a beast.

“Please wake up, Jin Huang.”

Jin Huang heard the voice of the little fox, he weakly calls out ‘Little Fox….Honghui’ and he finally wakes up no longer trapped.

“You have been in a coma for a week. My name is Doctor Wang.”

“Where is Fluffy?” Jin Huang asked weakly and his voice hoarse. After a moment he feels his cat rubbing the left side of his body and glanced down. “Fluffy.”

Fluffy meows in reply, purring, and feeling very happy that his owner is finally awake. Jin Huang tried to move his right hand, but there was a force keeping him from moving his right hand up and he looked over to his right side…

‘A little baby dragon. How cute. I wonder what this adorable toy is doing here? Did someone visit me while I was in a coma?’ Jin Huang thought and the cute tail wrapped around his wrist. ‘A realistic baby dragon toy. No one in the galaxy expect for those with royal blood have the ability to have a dragon as a beast form.’

“Who gave me this cute dragon toy?” Jin Huang asked slowly, his eyes not looking away from the small dragon, and those amber eyes look so very real as if this little dragon is truly alive. It is impossible for someone with royal blood to come and visit him in the hospital.

“I will be requesting some tests to be done to make sure you have completely recovered and in order to see if there was any damaged caused.” Doctor Wang said quickly and Jin Huang blinked his eyes for it felt like the doctor was fleeing for someone, but more likely in a hurry to make sure everything is okay after all in a coma for a week.

Fluffy was very tempted to bite the tail of the dragon, but resisted the urge and silently sulked for his owner’s full focus is on that dragon. For some reason the bad man turned into a little baby dragon once owner’s eyelashes started moving.

‘Hump. All that little dragon has going for it are those shiny blue scales. Owner’s favorite color is blue and he shiny things.’ Fluffy thought and he decides to take a little nap. ‘Soon the little dragon will fall out of favor with owner after all he doesn’t have fluffy fur only scales!’

Liu Honghui had turned into his little baby dragon form for he felt a bit panicked when Jin Huang’s eyelashes were moving for didn’t know how to explain himself. To think all he had to do was minmic the voice of the little fox and say 'Please wake up, Jin Huang' for his Huang to wake up from the coma.

‘I do not have any friends. My parents only visit on my birthday. They never ever visit me at any other time. My parents are really busy and most be doing something very important.’ Jin Huang thought and he lightly bites down on his lips. ‘Maybe this dragon toy is a donation to me? Perhaps one of the nurse’s or doctors took pity on me for no one visited me…’

“Well it doesn’t matter who gave me this adorable dragon toy.” Jin Huang muttered to himself and his wrist was released from the dragon’s tail. He picks up the little dragon, admires the shiny blue scales, and then looks downwards. Liu Honghui was experiencing a great mixture of emotions.

“Oh, wow. You are a male dragon.” Jin Huang said quietly and his eyes staring down between the toy dragon’s legs. “To think such deep detail was put into that….when making you little dragon.”

Jin Huang used his index finger to poke the thing between the little dragon’s legs, giggled, and then placed the dragon back down. Liu Honghui was in shock and stared up at the giggling young man.

“I wonder if all realistic animal toys are like this?” Jin Huang asked himself and he gives the little dragon a little pat on the head. “Well you are not a little fox, but….you remind me of the little fox…So I’ll name you, Honghui. Of course your nickname will be little dragon.”


	4. Check Up

“Several tests will be done in order to make certain it will be safe for you to be discharged from the hospital.” Doctor Wang explained and he is standing five feet away from Jin Huang. “First will be checking on your vitals. Body temperature, pulse rate, rate of breathing, and blood pressure.”

Jin Huang nods his head, hugs the little dragon, and trying to force himself to relax. This will be the first time being checked up by a human doctor.

‘Well I was in a coma and taken care of by human doctors and nurses….but of course I didn’t feel anything at all for was in a coma.’ Jin Huang thought and he bites down on his lips. Doctor Wang takes out a simple thermometer and starts walking slowly towards Jin Huang.

‘His heart is racing.’ Liu Honghui thought and he looks up into those tightly closed eyes.

‘It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.’ Jin Huang thought while having his eyes tightly closed and gently rubbing the slick scales. ‘It’s okay.’

“Is something wrong?” Doctor Wang asked in concern and he stops about two feet away from his patient.

“Nothing.” Jin Huang whispered, eyes still closed, and he tightly hugs the little dragon within his eyes. Doctor Wang notices his patient is trembling, face very pale, biting down on lips, and…

“I won’t harm you. I took a solemn oath as a Doctor.” Doctor Wang told him gently and Jin Huang slowly opens his eyes.

“First time being treated by a human Doctor. Up until now I have always been treated by androids and I rarely ever become ill.” Jin Huang said to him and he keeps petting the little dragon. “I have as far as I can recall in various degrees been nervous over human contact.”

Doctor Wang places the thermometer down and sends out a little message for one of the top-rated android Doctors to come over. Jin Huang completely relaxed once he was told that an android will be checking his vitals.

“Is there any reason for that?” Doctor Wang asked softly and Jin Huang looks down at the little dragon.

‘I never really thought about the reason, but now with that somewhat recovered piece of memory…’ Jin Huang thought and he lightly nibs on lip trying to decide whether or not to tell Doctor Wang.

“I never thought about it, Doctor. Now there might an actual reason…When I was in a coma I recalled…when I was five…” Jin Huang was struggling to talk, trying his best not to cry, and he hugs the little dragon to comfort himself.

Doctor Wang has seen numerous patients over his long career and he can see where this is heading the only questions to what degree along with was the criminal or criminals punished for it. No wonder the 16th Prince turned into a little baby dragon. 

Doctor Wang did not pressure his patient to continue talking let Jin Huang go at his own pace. Liu Honghui felt confused, worried, and he licked Jin Huang’s right cheek.

“Why did I remember that certain memory when I was in a coma? What if this is a chain reaction? I don’t want to recover any more of my forgotten memories. Best left buried. I don’t want to ever remember.” Jin Huang muttered quietly and Doctor Wang was barely able to hear him, but Liu Honghui heard him loud and clear.

The android arrived taking care of taking vitals along with performing various tests while Doctor Wang watched on and taking notes. Fluffy was placed into the cat carrier and taking a nap. The little dragon observed and deep in thought.

“You are in good health, Jin Huang. No damage was caused by the coma. It is safe for you to be discharged from the hospital.” Doctor Wang informed him. He decided against suggesting treatment to recover memories which have been suppressed for if treatment was used to forceful regain those memories might cause serious mental and emotional damage to his patient. Most memories starting from after being born up to the age of six have been suppressed. Starting from the age of six up until current age there are some memories suppressed.

‘With cruel, ruthless, and heartless parents it is no surprise. I wonder if his siblings also treated him badly?’ Doctor Wang thought and he feels a great deal of pity towards the young man. Jin Huang holds Fluffy’s cat carrier with his right hand while holding the dragon toy with his left hand and he was able to discharged himself from the hospital.


	5. Telling Little Dragon

As far as Jin Huang can recall he has always lived on Rainbow Planet. He has never traveled to other planets. His main routine had always been school and home, but that changed when he got a job and since graduating from school no longer going to school.

‘Light brain give walking directions on how to return to the villa.’ Jin Huang thought and he followed the directions given to him. He is old enough to have a license to fly a car and most flying cars have the function of auto-flying, but he has never had the urge to drive and not a lot of interest in it. Not to mention unable to truly and honestly focus one hundred percent along with having slow reaction speed just a mixture for trouble.

‘Walking is good exercise and good to admire the scenery.’ Jin Huang thought and his hand feeling a bit sore from carrying Fluffy’s cat carrier, but as if he could abandon his cat. The little baby dragon toy is very light. He could call for a taxi to take him home, but what if Fluffy gets car sick? Since rescuing Fluffy back when Fluffy was just an injured little kitten: His beloved cat has never left the area outside of the villa and the only human Fluffy has been around is him. Fluffy is a pampered, delicate, and spoiled cat. It took about an hour for Jin Huang to return back to the villa.

“How did Fluffy get to the hospital?” Jin Huang asked himself as he placed the cat carrier down, released Fluffy, and moved the dragon toy to be behind his neck. Liu Honghui felt a bit panicked for he had been hoping Jin Huang would forget about that little detail. “Fluffy did someone take you to where I was staying at the hospital?”

Fluffy did not nod nor shake his head just staring up at the little dragon. Jin Huang noticed Fluffy staring at the little dragon without blinking.

“Did the little dragon take you there?” Jin Huang asked playfully and swiftly Fluffy nodded his head. Liu Honghui heart was racing and glared down at the cat. “Fluffy this little dragon is just a realistic dragon toy not a beast. Not like this cute little dragon is one of the handsome Prince’s. I do not have any personal relationship with any of the Prince’s.”

Liu Honghui felt both glad, but at the same time sad with his future spouse’s words and then after a few minutes felt annoyed. Jin Huang figured that one of the robots from his villa had delivered Fluffy to him and he didn’t want to go through the hassle of looking through the security videos.

‘He should think only I am handsome.’ Liu Honghui thought sulkily and he unknowing bit the back of Jin Huang’s neck. ‘Shouldn’t think my brothers are handsome, hump.’

Jin Huang ordered in bulk on the online food shop several fresh ingredients, canned foods, spices, and other food items. It will take about a week to be delivered due to the mass order and fresh ingredients are rare.

“Next week I will try my luck cooking, heh. Put some of what little fox had taught me. I’ll look up what kind of people food that cats can eat. Too bad most toys are unable to eat.” Jin Huang said cheerfully and he gives the little dragon a hug along with a little kiss on the cheek.

Night time arrived before Jin Huang knew it and he felt a little bit afraid to go to sleep. What if he remembers more of those forgotten memories? He changes into a pair of dark blue pajamas in his bedroom. Not noticing the amber eyes of the little dragon were closed and Fluffy staring at the little dragon. 

“Tomorrow…I’ll go to my job.” Jin Huang said quietly and perhaps that will help take his mind off of things. He has a few lamps on the setting on low. Fluffy on his left side and the little toy dragon on his right side. He gives Fluffy a few little pets and then gives the little dragon a couple of pets too. The pretty shiny blue scales are nice and cool to the touch. Fluffy falls asleep without any issue. He plans to bring the little dragon to work tomorrow with him. “Little dragon will you protect me from the scary memories?”

Liu Honghui couldn’t help, but make a little sound and Jin Huang lets out a small chuckle.

“Dragons are very fierce and I’m certain little dragon that you can frighten anything away.” Jin Huang muttered and he places the little dragon toy onto his chest. “You are a really realistic and smart little toy. If you hear me crying or whimpering please bite me to wake me up, okay. I don’t want to be trapped again.”

Liu Honghui makes a little dragon sound and Jin Huang gives the little dragon a little pat on the back.

“I remembered something really scary, but some words were censored and I think those censored words were important. I was five years. My Uncle from my mother’s side of the family. It started off nice with a bed time story although he sounded impatient.” Jin Huang said quietly and he closes his eyes. “I mentioned that I can’t wait until I grow up, some other words, and that is when everything went wrong. My Uncle said cruel things to me.”

Liu Honghui was listening and he forces himself to remain calm.

“He pulled off my pants a bit...said some more cruel words and insulted me….said that my ability to become pregnant is disgusting. I don’t think it is disgusting at all, little dragon. I tried to keep him from pulling my pants all the way down, but….it was useless for too weak and tiny..” Jin Huang wants to get this off his chest. He was unable to tell Doctor Wang, but at least can tell his cute little dragon toy. “He slowly pulled my underwear down while saying more cruel words. I cried so much and loud that the nanny bots sounded the alarm. The biggest robotic guard arrived, he stabbed my Uncle, and I could see my Uncle’s heart on the tip of the blade. There was so much blood, little dragon. I turned into a little tiger cub, kept sobbing, and…the smell of blood and death was overwhelming, little dragon. There was a bit of blood on my fur.”

“Little dragon….Am I diry? Am I bad? Am I disgusting? Am I defective? Is this why no one in my family loves and cares about me?” Jin Huang voice breaking a bit and tears spilling on the little dragon. “I feel horrible, little dragon. I did not feel any remorse over my Uncle killed by the guard robot. I did not feel anything when looking at his dead body. Only afraid of the blood and smell of death. Am I cruel? Am I heartless?”

“It’s not your fault. You are perfect, Jin Huang.” Liu Honghui voice sounding a bit hoarse and his amber eyes a bit red. Jin Huang cuddles the little dragon, takes several deep breathes, and slowly releasing it.

“I’m not perfect, little dragon….I’m full of flaws…Thank you for your kind words. No human would say those words to me.” Jin Huang whispered before successfully falling asleep and still holding the small baby dragon toy within his arms. Liu Honghui stayed within Jin Huang’s arms and unable to fall asleep his mind was full of what his future spouse had told him.


	6. Valentine’s Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter I Had Created On Valentine’s Day...

Jin Huang was in the kitchen using three different cookie cutters and he has three different types of cookie mixers. The first cookie cutter has the shape of a dragon, the second cookie cutter has the shape of a tiger, and the third cookie cutter has the shape of a non-realistic heart. The first mixture is blue in color, the second mixture is white in color, and the third mixture is pink in color. Afterwards using the cookie cutters he sprayed a few different pans, puts the cookies onto the pans, and then puts the pans into the oven.

“I hope he likes them.” Jin Huang mutters to himself and he made sure to set a timer along with deciding to stay in the kitchen for he wants to make certain the cookies do not burn.

Liu Honghui was in their bedroom wrapping up a little blue dragon plushie with amber eyes which he had made by hand. He put on the to label ‘To My Beloved Huang’ and on the from label ‘Your Beloved Husband’.

“I hope he likes the plushie.” Liu Honghui commented softly to himself and he removes the blue blanket replacing it with a red blanket. Afterwards started tossing rose petals onto the bed and then placed an unopened bottle of strawberry lube onto the pillow. He recalls that Jin Huang had taken the Diamond BCP last week and the effects of it lasts for thirty days. The Diamond BCP is a remarkable pill it is a one hundred effectiveness birth control.

Jin Huang takes out the pans from oven and placed them onto the stove top. Afterwards he starts using the amber colored frosting to make eyes for the blue colored dragon shaped cookies. Then he used the blue colored frosting to make eyes for the white colored tiger shaped cookies. The remaining cookies were the non-realistic pink colored heart shaped cookies and he used red frosting to make a small red heart in the middle of each heart shaped cookie.

Jin Huang smiles happily to himself, he grabs a red plate, places two cookies of each shape, and then sets it onto the table next to the chocolate covered strawberries.

“Okay now for the nude apron.” Jin Huang whispers, his cheeks a bit flushed, and he felt excited yet shy. He and Lui Honghui are married along with having sex every night since the honey moon, but still can’t rid himself from feeling a little bit shy.

‘Maybe I might feel less shy when I become older? Perhaps less shy when it has been a longer period of time of being married to Honghui?’ Jin Huang thought as he takes off his clothing along with underwear and then puts on a short red apron that has numerous pink hearts on the front of it. He made sure to tie the back of the apron. ‘I’m nineteen years old and Honghui is twenty years old.’

“Hmm should I keep my hair in a pony tail or let it roam free.” Jin Huang muttered and he plays with his golden blond hair debating. “I’ll just leave it be.”

Jin Huang grabs a white colored tiger shaped cookie with blue colored frosting eyes and then holds it out planning to practice what he is going to say, but then…

“May I come into the kitchen now?” Liu Honghui asked gently from behind the kitchen door.

“Yes.” Jin Huang replied nervously and then quickly holds out the cookie. “Do you want to eat me?!”

Liu Honghui smiles at him, he grabs the cookie, and then kisses his beloved faintly on the lips before swiftly eating the cookie.

“Very delicious.” Liu Honghui commented in a low voice and he really wants to do him, but the lube is in the bedroom.

“I made them all by myself.” Jin Huang said proudly, a bright smile on his lips, and he was planning to pick up the red plate which has some cookies nicely placed together on it. Liu Honghui goes to his knees suddenly and the younger man felt a bit worried. “Are you okay?”

“I would like a bit of cream.” Liu Honghui said teasingly and he looks up at the younger man.

“I will get some cream from the refrigerator.” Jin Huang informed him, but then his thighs were grabbed by the older man.

“I mean your cream, darling. Can you please lift your apron for me?” Liu Honghui commented playfully and Jin Huang lifts his apron upwards while blushing. “As always so cute, tender, and beautiful.”  
Liu Honghui starts off by licking Jin Huang’s inner thighs very close to the younger man’s manhood.

“Such lovely thighs and I’m glad they have a little bit more meat to them.” Liu Honghui said softly and then takes a little bitty bite on those tender thighs.

“It’s your fault.” Jin Huang muttered and his cheeks a bit pink. Liu Honghui smiles before giving a little kiss on the tip of the younger man’s dick causing Jin Huang to let out a small moan of pleasure.

“Indeed it is my fault.” Liu Honghui commented gently and he moves his hands to grope Jin Huang’s bottom. “Your butt is has a little bit more meat, a bit more tender, and has become pretty sensitive because of my loving care.”

Jin Huang’s toes curled up and he felt as if he was going to fall, but Liu Honghui kept him from falling and then he felt the older man’s mouth on his manhood taking it all in. He isn’t small nor large in the penis size.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah.” Jin Huang moans and his mind as always feeling a bit blank expect for how much pleasure he is receiving from the taller man. Liu Honghui was sucking the shorter man’s dick and groping Jin Huang’s ass with both hands. It did not take long for Jin Huang to release himself in Liu Honghui’s talented mouth and he had slowly made his way down to the floor.

“The cream was tasty.” Liu Honghui said teasingly after swallowing Jin Huang’s cum. The younger man’s cheeks are flushed, blue eyes a bit water, and those lovely pink lips slightly parted.

“Glad I don’t have any pubic hair otherwise you might have some between your teeth.” Jin Huang commented slowly and his back is laying on the kitchen floor. Liu Honghui lets out a little chuckle and Jin Huang decides to take off the apron to hand over to the other man.

Liu Honghui places the apron underneath the younger man and he starts licking Jin Huang’s pretty pink nipples along with feeling up those silky-smooth porcelain white thighs. Jin Huang’s hands on the back of the other man’s neck and he has noticed that Liu Honghui’s black hair is slightly below the nape of the neck no longer at the nape of the neck.

Liu Honghui starts littering Jin Huang’s chest with kiss marks, licking, and kissing every inch of his upper body. Jin Huang moaning in pleasure and Liu Honghui’s hands playing with the younger man’s bottom heavily feeling him up.

“Not fair you are still dressed, Husband.” Jin Huang managed to say and Liu Honghui smiles at him before lifting him up into a princess carry.

“I have a surprise for you in the bedroom.” Liu Honghui commented as he quickly made his way to the bedroom and swiftly places the shorter man onto the bed. He hands over the gift to his beloved Jin Huang. “Unwrap it while I undress, sweetheart.”

Jin Huang quickly unwraps the gift and then smiles happily it was a little blue dragon plushie with amber eyes it can be seen it was made by hand.

“The little dragon looks so adorable and I love it.” Jin Huang said happily, a bright smile on his lips, and then he notices the blanket for the bed is red along with there being a ton of rose petals.

“I’m glad you love it. I made it by hand just for you.” Liu Honghui informed him while grabbing the bottle of strawberry lube from the pillow.

“I have noticed that your skin is no longer slightly tanned it had slowly, but surely became tanned.” Jin Huang commented while looking at the taller man. Liu Honghui smiled at him, poured the lube onto his hands, and started getting Jin Huang’s hole wet.

“Do you like it? I mainly did it for wanted to see the contrast between your beautiful porcelain white skin and my tan.” Liu Honghui said playfully and loving how Jin Huang’s cheeks are a bit flushed. “I have decided to grow out my hair so I can put your lovely golden blond hair against my black hair such a contrast…having them intertwine together while making love. Although it will take some time for my hair to grow up to that point.”

Jin Huang was speechless, his cheeks burning, and he couldn’t look Liu Honghui in the eyes.

“Your face is very pretty while my face is very handsome. Your eyes are blue while mine are brown. You are slender while I have a lean muscular built. Although I wouldn’t mind you becoming plump always will love you. More to love.” Liu Honghui whispered into the younger man’s right ear and his right index finger easily entering inside of Jin Huang. After all since marriage have been having sex every night sometimes during the daytime too.

“Always will love you.” Jin Huang told him and then muttered. “I want you inside of me.”

“I have my finger inside of you, darling.” Liu Honghui said gently while moving his index finger inside of the other man.

“More than that.” Jin Huang said in a shy voice and his eyes half-way closed.

“What is it? I don’t know what you mean.” Liu Honghui commented teasingly and it was a bit difficult to keep himself from doing the shorter man right away, but he really loves Jin Huang’s expression. Jin Huang takes a deep breath and slowly releases.

“IWantYourDick!” Jin Huang said loudly and quickly to his husband.

“I need to properly stretch you out.” Liu Honghui said in a low voice and Jin Huang puffs out his cheeks in annoyance, but did not complain about it after all one can be reckless in the game world, but not in reality. Liu Honghui adds a second and then a third finger along with making certain to hit the spots within Jin Huang’s hole that gives the younger man the most amount of pleasure. Afterwards he slowly spreads Jin Huang’s legs apart and then his hard on quickly going all the way inside of the shorter man for could no longer hold back.

“Finally.” Jin Huang moans and he wraps his legs around Liu Honghui’s strong hips making the older man’s manhood go in deeper. Liu Honghui hands lightly pinching Jin Huang’s pink nipples while moving inside of him. Jin Huang moaning in pleasure while Liu Honghui was groaning in pleasure.

“Fill me up.” Jin Huang gasps and Liu Honghui whispers ‘Of course’. Jin Huang lost track of how many times Liu Honghui has released his cum deep within him. The cum spilling out and his stomach feeling a bit bloated. There is no chance of pregnancy due to the Diamond BCP and Liu Honghui always reminding him when to take it.

‘I want to know more about how to raise a baby and then practice with a robot baby to make certain I’m ready to take care of a baby before I have a baby. It is great that Honghui agrees with me about waiting to have a baby.’ Jin Huang thought and his entire body feels very soft.

Liu Honghui cleans up the sleepy man and gives him a drink to help Jin Huang body not feel as weak. Afterwards Liu Honghui goes to the kitchen to grab the red plate which has a few cookies on it deciding to bring it up to the bedroom. Jin Huang was playing with the little dragon plushie that Liu Honghui had made for him while thinking ‘Sex in the game world isn’t tiring at all while sex in real life is rather tiring’.

“Happy valentine’s day.” Jin Huang said to him and they slowly ate the cookies together in bed.

“Happy valentine’s day to you too and I love your cookies.” Liu Honghui told him and then lets out a chuckle. “I never paid attention to the ancient earth holiday of valentines day that some people still celebrate despite how ancient it is….until you had mentioned it a few weeks ago. I can see the appeal of it and I look forward to next year and the countless years ahead of us.”


End file.
